


When Vulcan Met Human

by callandra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callandra/pseuds/callandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another transplant from ff.net, my version of Sarek & Amanda getting together to produce the Spock we all know and love, based off of Sarek's explanation of his and Amanda's bonding in The Hand We're Dealt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sarek waited, internally impatient but outwardly calm, for the shuttle to land. Their departure from Vulcan had been delayed by one of the human doctors participating in the educational exchange, and being unable to make up the time was now arriving on Earth only two hours before his first meeting as the new Ambassador to Earth. He did not like to be so ill-prepared, or to have so little time. He should have had a full day to acclimate to his surroundings and prepare for his meeting with the humans.

 

“Ambassador, we have arrived at the shipyard. A hover car is waiting for you that will take you directly to the embassy.”

 

“That is acceptable.”

 

He stood as the door opened and strode down the platform, his robes billowing around him as he made his way to the hover car. He took only his briefcase with him, knowing his few belongings would be delivered to his apartment at the embassy. He could not waste time with unpacking when he had such limited time before his appointment. He knew that this first meeting with the human government would set the tone for all future meetings, and there was much that must be settled.

 

“Your apartment is ready, Ambassador,” he was informed when he returned to the Embassy six hours later, “if you’re hungry, I’ll have a tray sent up for you.”

 

“That is appropriate, Miss—“ he did not know the young woman’s name. They had not been introduced before his meeting, and he’d had no opportunity to learn the names of the few humans who staffed the embassy.

 

“Stafford, Ambassador. Lynette Stafford.”

 

“Miss Stafford.”

 

He stepped away, intent on reaching his new accommodations, when he realized that the human had remained where she was. She looked as if she expected something from him.

 

“Was there something you required, Miss Stafford?”

 

His expression was stern, and purposely so. He was fatigued, in need of meditation after his meeting, and was ill-equipped to deal with an overly emotional human.

 

“No. Have a good night, sir.”

 

He briefly wondered if she had some sort of disease or disability that caused her to walk incorrectly. Instead of simply walking straight, her hips swayed from side to side. Perhaps she had a balance problem? His interactions with humans were limited, he would admit, but he’d never seen a human walk in that manner.

 

Not wasting any more thoughts on the woman, he made his way through the halls to his apartment. He had purposely memorized the layout of the embassy before landing so that he would not need a guide to find his way around.

 

The apartment was far larger than necessary, and he had no doubt that the building had been constructed by humans. Humans tended to build things much larger than they needed to be. No doubt they intended this apartment to be able to accommodate a family; humans did seem uncomfortable with separation from their spouses, judging from his few observations and the information relayed to him from his predecessor. Vulcans did not suffer from such a condition. Even if he was still bonded, it would be illogical for Sarek to expect his wife to leave behind her work on Vulcan simply because he desired her presence.

 

He found that his meditation mat and incense burner were already set out. Once he had consumed a meal he would utilize them. In anticipation of that event he changed into his meditation robes. It was appropriate, as he had no other engagements for the evening.

 

Exactly twenty minutes after he arrived, a knock on his door alerted him that his meal was ready. The woman he’d encountered before was standing in the hallway, a tray in her hands.

 

“Dinner, sir. Where would you like me to set it?”

 

“I will take it, Miss Stafford. You may retire for the evening.”

 

When she didn’t immediately respond, he turned his attention to her, and realized that she was not listening to him. Her gaze seemed fixed on his torso, rather than his face, or even the apartment, as he would have expected of a curious human. What a strange creature this Lynette Stafford was. His physical appearance (apart from his ears) was no different than a human male. There was no discernible reason for her staring.

 

“Miss Stafford.”

 

He spoke louder, and she actually jumped and looked up at him, startled by his speaking.

 

“I will take my food, Miss Stafford. You may retire for the evening.”

 

Her face took on a reddish hue as the blood began to rush to her face. Strange, she did not appear feverish.

 

“Are you unwell, Miss Stafford?”

 

“No, sir. Have a good night, sir.”

 

She left, walking at a much faster pace than she had during their previous meeting, and he heard her muttering to herself. Humans were such strange beings. He would have to be more observant of their customs, so that he dealt with them properly.

 

Consuming a meal and meditating proved helpful in processing the day’s events for his report to the High Council. He was uncertain of the tone of the meeting with the human government. They had seemed friendly and accommodating, but he felt in their thoughts a hidden worry, and in the minds of some, a feeling of insult that the Vulcans had dared to send them an inexperienced ambassador. Several seemed to believe that because he had not served in an ambassadorial position before, he lacked the knowledge to perform his duties. He was considered unqualified in the minds of some, which disturbed him; he could read their resolve to not treat him seriously, and their belief that they could take advantage of his inexperience.

 

After carefully processing the emotions the day’s meeting had engendered, he was able to set them aside and focus on the events themselves. He was able to create a thorough report and send it off to T’Pau, and proceed to the next task that awaited him. There were a number of invitations from some of those humans he had dealt with earlier, those few who had not been adverse to his presence, had in fact welcomed him into his new position. Those would be the individuals whom he would cultivate. He would, of course, make the effort to understand the positions of his opponents, but it would not be a productive use of his time to attempt to change their opinion of him. Only time working together would alter their perceptions of his abilities.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Amanda Grayson pushed her door open and stalked through it, throwing her purse on her desk. Once again she cursed Mondays, when they followed the weekend she’d just had. Forty-five minutes until classes started: just enough time to get a cup of coffee (and maybe spike it with some Bailey’s). With that goal in mind, she hurried to the department lounge so she could get to the treasured cappuccino machine before any of her professors or fellow graduate students. The only good thing about this week was the fact that she wasn’t student teaching, so she didn’t have to deal with any children. Much as she loved them, she knew that today interaction with children would be unhealthy all around.

“Amanda, how was your weekend?”

She didn’t even deign to give an answer to that question; she just punched her order into the machine and waited for it to prepare her cup. They were fortunate enough to have a real coffee maker that produced real coffee. No replicator swill for them, not at the university.

“Earth to Amanda, are you even listening?”

“I’m doing my very best not to, Sean.”

Her coffee ready, she left the young man to gawk at her and returned to her office. She just wasn’t in the mood for a conversation. All she wanted was to get through the classes she assisted with, then hole up in her office and spend the rest of the day working on her Masters thesis.   She only had two more months to turn it in, and then a month more before she stood in front of the review board. Time was ticking away. Summer would be here before she knew it, and then her first classroom that would be entirely hers. She wouldn’t be just a teacher’s Aide, or student teaching, she would be Ms. Grayson. She couldn’t wait.

“Amanda, good to see you in. How was your weekend?”

She’d managed to get in an hour of uninterrupted work before this disturbance, but since he was her advisor, she couldn’t give him the same Glare of Death she’d given everyone else that passed her door with a question. He could have an actual effect on her career.

“It was exactly what I expected it to be, Tom. What about you?”

The older man took the comment for the “leave me the hell alone about it already” that it was meant to be, and left that line of questioning.

“It was good. We went out to the lake. How’s the thesis coming?”

“It’s coming along well. I should have the next chapter done by the end of the week.”

She waited for him to get to the point. He never stopped by just to chat: he left it to her to work at her own pace, only periodically checking in on her progress to make sure she’d reach the deadline. Apart from that, he pretty much left her to her work, and made himself available to answer any questions she had. It was a good system for her.

“Good. That’s good news. There was actually something I wanted to ask you to do for me.”

“I already told you I’m not signing up for the auction at the fundraiser.”

It was absolutely demeaning; to be auctioned off like a painting, just to raise money for the university. She fully intended to be sick or injured the night of the fundraiser.

“And I already told you that it’s not an optional event. But this actually has nothing to do with next week. I need you to escort the Vulcan Ambassador around the university and answer any questions he has.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I was supposed to show him around myself, but a mandatory meeting’s been called that I can’t miss.”

“And just why would the Vulcan Ambassador want a tour of the school? Shouldn’t he be more concerned with abassadoring? Ambassing? Whatever you call it? Doing ambassadorial stuff?”

Tom smiled at her. She worked so hard, it was easy to forget she was only nineteen years old, and just barely that. Not the youngest student San Francisco State ever admitted, but close to it. She was nearly as young as his oldest daughter.

“I think this does count as ‘ambassadorial stuff’. Carter asked me for a favor, but I can’t get out of this meeting, so I need you to show the ambassador around. And be polite to him.”

“I’m always polite.”

Amanda looked up at the man in disbelief. First of all, when was she not polite? More importantly, how could he expect her to drop her first chance in a month to get some solid work done on her thesis to show a Vulcan around? Senator Carter was his brother-in-law, not hers, so why did this become her problem?

“Yeah. Tell that to Randall Williamson. His testicle retrieval operation went well, in case you were wondering.”

“I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls.”

And even if she had done such a thing, it was completely deserved. Randall Williamson had been one of those who thought ‘leave me the hell alone’ meant ‘oh yes I can’t wait to jump into bed with you’. She’d been a hero to the other female TA’s and undergrad students.

“Either way, none of that with the ambassador. You are to be polite and charming, and helpful.”

“Seriously Tom, I can’t do it. I’m sorry for the ambassador and everything, but I have way too much to get done this week before I go back to student teaching. I’m sure you can find someone else to give a tour.”

The university had tour guides. Why couldn’t Tom just call one up from the Admissions office? They could give the ambassador all the mundane details he could possibly want.

“Amanda, I really need you to help me out with this one. The ambassador wants to learn about Earth educational processes, and the campus tour guides can’t give him the detail he’ll want.”

“And you think I can?”

The look on his face said ‘cut the bullshit now, please.’

“Since you’re almost a teacher? Yes, I think you can. And your assistance with the ambassador will go a long way towards all those job recommendations you’re asking for.”

“That’s blackmail!”

“Yes.”

He had her in a corner, and they both knew it. Her transcripts and student teaching would speak very highly for her, but nothing would make as much difference as the recommendation from her professor when it came to job placement. She wasn’t the only graduating teacher who’d applied at the local school system. She’d fallen in love with San Francisco while attending college, and she didn’t really want to go back north. California was such a nice distance from Newfoundland.

“Damn it.”

“Good girl. I’ve already spoken to Dr. Sabol, you’ll be excused from class today. The ambassador will be here in an hour, and he’ll meet you at the entrance of the library. You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to run a comb through your hair.”

An hour? Ignoring the fact that an hour’s notice was just beyond rude, she wasn’t dressed to show anyone around the campus. She was dressed for sitting in a classroom and working on a paper.

“I think I hate you.”

“I’m okay with that.”

He left her, still cursing him. Only an hour to do something with her clothes, and her hair, and get across campus to the library to meet this guy? Tom must have lost his ever loving mind. Good thing her apartment was just across the road. She should have enough time to make herself presentable and still meet the ambassador on time. Muttering to herself, she tossed her PADD into her bag and locked her door, tossing a hurried explanation over her shoulder to her neighbor.

ST-----------ST---------------ST---------------ST-----------------ST-----------ST----------sT-------------sT-----------------ST

Sarek stood, waiting, outside the library as directed. He was uncertain of this course of action. Was touring a university really the best use of his time? Andrew Carter had suggested that it would be useful to do so, as he would gain a better understanding of Earth’s educational system. He might better understand the Senators and Councillors he must work with if he had a better knowledge of the fundamental teachings of Earth. His query as to how a university would expand his knowledge of fundamental Earth teachings better than a primary education facility had been met with a smile and a “trust me, children will destroy any patience for humans that you might have.”

Where was this Doctor Rooker? His appointment was for 2:30, and it was now 2:34. Did humans not believe in punctuality? If this man could not be on time, it did not bode well for the rest of this tour.

Amanda pushed through the small crowd of students that seemed determined to take up the walkway. She was late, and that was probably not the best impression to make. On the one hand, the water heater burst when she was home to change, which meant that she could shut off the water and call maintenance immediately instead of coming home to a flooded apartment, a pain in the butt if ever there was one. On the other hand, this was really the worst day for a problem like that to happen, and it had taken too long for the property manager and maintenance team to get there, and she couldn’t leave until they showed up. What should have taken only twenty minutes to accomplish had instead taken nearly an hour. She might seriously murder Tom.

It wasn’t hard to pick the Vulcan out of the crowd. He stood off to the side, apart from the mass of humanity that seemed to flow around him. He also looked incredibly disapproving of what he saw. Wonderful.

_Give him the benefit of the doubt, Amanda. He’s Vulcan. Maybe they’re just born looking disapproving of everything._

As she got closer, she could see that he looked young for an ambassador. The word “ambassador” drew a picture of someone middle-aged, already graying at the temples. This Vulcan looked like he couldn’t be more than thirty.

“Ambassador?”

The Vulcan looked over at her, and she was momentarily struck dumb. His eyes seemed to bore into her, and she’d always had a thing for a man’s eyes.

_Get it together, Grayson!_

“Good afternoon. My name is Amanda Grayson, and I’ll be showing you around the university this afternoon.”

He raised a single eyebrow, and Amanda had to remind herself to breathe. How on Earth was that single gesture sexy? She gave him a small smile. Maybe this afternoon wouldn’t be too terrible after all.

“My meeting was with Doctor Rooker.”

“Yes. Unfortunately, Tom was pulled into a mandatory meeting. He asked me to show you around in his place, and answer any questions you might have. Where would you like to begin?”

“I fail to understand why Doctor Rooker would believe that a student could answer my questions. If another member of the faculty is unavailable, I will reschedule the appointment.”

Okay then, good feeling was gone. Amanda knew she looked young; hell, she was the youngest TA on the campus. But still, to dismiss her simply because of her age just grated against everything. Where did this guy get off assuming that she couldn’t help him just because she was young?

“I am one of Doctor Rooker’s Teaching Assistants, Ambassador. I can assure you that I can answer any of your questions as well as or better than another member of the faculty. However, if you can’t manage to take your head out of your ass long enough to give me the benefit of the doubt rather than making assumptions, I’m happy to let Tom reschedule something that works for both of you. Good afternoon.”

She spun on her heel, determined to walk away like a mature professional, instead of stomping off like a child who’d gotten her pigtails pulled.

“I have offended you. Fascinating.”

Okay, seriously? He’d just been beyond rude and offensive, and he found that fascinating?

“I’m so glad I can amuse you.”

“I do not find your behavior amusing, Miss Grayson. It is, however, fascinating to observe just how quickly humans take insult to simple, logical statements.”

Okay, she’d had just about enough of this guy. He was insufferable, and that was “logical”? The ego of the man! What she wouldn’t give to be able to lock herself into her office and scream into her pillow right now. Tom owed her, so very, very much, for putting her through this.

“You believe implying that I can’t do my job just because I’m not the person you were expecting is ‘logical’?”

“Based on my limited knowledge of Terran education systems, the odds of a human of your age possessing the necessary understanding to answer my questions are 1 in 187,216.4395 thousand. Therefore, it is only logical to conclude that you are most likely unqualified to fill the role that Doctor Rooker has assigned to you. If, however, you are indeed his teaching assistant, this must mean that you are advanced in your studies and I must conclude that I was incorrect in my assessment of your abilities. Let us begin with the human education regarding the Federation of Planets. You can explain this as we tour the campus.”

Amanda was sure her eyes were bulging out of her head like a cartoon character. He seriously expected—after he just----

“You know what, let’s just-yeah. As you’re no doubt aware, this is our library, where we house all of our reference materials for student’s research projects, as well as the collections of literature from other Federation planets.”

She would get through this afternoon. She would answer any of the ambassador’s questions, she would do her level best not to kick him in the balls, and she would get him out of her hair. He would become Tom’s problem after this afternoon, if he had any further questions, and she would get back to her thesis, and never have to see the insufferable ( _HOT, Grayson, HOT!!!_ ) Vulcan again.

ST----------ST----------ST------------ST--------------ST-------------ST-------------ST--------------------ST

Sarek returned to the embassy, feeling content with his tour of the university. Amanda Grayson was most advanced in intelligence for her age. She had taken insult to a logical conclusion, but once they commenced the tour, she proved to be quite knowledgeable about a number of subjects. It was likely that Doctor Rooker could have provided more complete information than Miss Grayson, but Sarek could not say that she was in any way deficient.

In his opinion the young woman was overly emotional, but that was likely due to her young age. She was barely past human adolescence, not yet considered a full adult even by their standards. By Vulcan standards, she was still a child. Despite her youth, he was appreciative of the young woman. Because of her assistance, Sarek felt that he did indeed have a better understanding of the human position, which would be most useful when he next met with his human contemporaries.

“Good afternoon, Ambassador,” he was greeted by Lynette Stafford. He nodded at her as he passed, wondering as he did why she suddenly changed her posture, pulling her shoulders back farther than he thought was natural, pushing her chest forward. Vulcan males did so when preparing to spar, or issue a challenge, though that was becoming a rarer occurrence. He did not understand the gesture in a human female.

“You received a call from Senator Carter. He’d like you to contact him, and set up a meeting with the finance committee.”

“Very well Miss Stafford. Arrange a call to the Senator’s office. I will take it in my apartment. Have a meal sent up as well.”

“Of course, sir. Anything I can do to assist you.”

His office would be more professional, but it was not yet completely reordered, and as he had yet to consume a meal for the day, the apartment was more appropriate for that purpose. He also had a call to Vulcan scheduled within the hour, and that was a call he intended to make from the privacy of his apartment.

“Ambassador, thank you for getting back to me so quickly.” Andrew Carter’s face filled his video screen.   “How was your tour of the university?”

“It was adequate.”

“Good. Did Tom answer all of your questions?”

“Dr. Rooker was unavailable. I was met by one of his assistants, a Miss Grayson. She was able to answer all inquiries.”

The human looked surprised by that announcement, and unless Sarek was mistaken, concerned.

“If she was in any way impolite or insulting, Ambassador—“

“She was not.”

He did not mention her comment about the anatomical impossibility of removing his head from his anus, as he’d been able to ascertain from a brief brush of skin that she’d felt provoked, and later sorry for the outburst. He took no offense from it.

“Really?”

Sarek found it curious that the human was surprised by that declaration.

“That’s good then. Now, about the reason for my call, the Presidential Council would like to set up a meeting with you this week. President MtuTu in particular wishes to meet you.”

President MtuTu? Ah yes, the president of the African Union. Sarek had yet to meet the man, but he was well briefed on all of those heads of Earth’s governments. If his information was correct, much of the African continent was like Vulcan; arid and desert. It might be pleasant to visit there, should he be provided the opportunity.

“That will be acceptable. I will direct the embassy to arrange it.”

“Very good.”

They continued to speak for several minutes, until the meal Sarek requested arrived. The senator immediately ended the call, which he found pleasing. His brief from the previous ambassador had explicitly stated that the majority of humans he would come into contact with had the tendency to draw out polite excuses and farewells, and find offense if he failed to do so as well. “Flattery and flowery rhetoric over expediency”, Ambassador Tu’rin had called it. Sarek could anticipate that Senator Carter would not necessarily follow this pattern.

He had just enough time to consume the food on his tray before a beep informed him that he had an incoming call from Vulcan. He pressed the “accept call” button and the screen was filled with a child’s face.

“Father.”

“Sybok. I trust you remain in optimum health?”

“Indeed.”

“Your grandmother tells me that you progress satisfactorily in your studies.”

“Yes.”

He was finding it difficult to converse with his son. Only five standard years of age, Sybok had spent nearly all of those years with his maternal grandmother. Sarek knew little of the child, apart from the regular progress reports T’Lia sent him.

He knew that the blame for that landed solely on his shoulders: he’d had the opportunity to care for his son himself, but had instead claimed it more “logical” to leave the boy with his mother’s family. Though his bondmate, T’Iman, had been a virtual stranger to him until the day she died bringing the child into the world, he’d felt the loss of their mating bond keenly. Newly widowed, and suffering from a broken bond, he had not believed himself capable of caring for the newborn son, and was satisfied to leave him in the care of T’Iman’s family.

“You are meditating sufficiently?”

He knew from experience how difficult meditation could be for a child of his clan. Those of direct descent from Surak were some of the most emotional of their race. They had to work harder even than their peers to suppress their emotions, and achieve the serenity of logic. Sybok must understand the importance of this early, so as not to lose control and bring possible harm to another.

“I am. You are on Earth now, are you not?”

“Indeed.”

“Are the humans as different from us as our teachers imply?”

Sarek examined his son’s face closely. He could see the boy’s excitement, and curiosity. He was showing more emotion than would be considered proper by T’Pau, was he in her care. Intellectual curiosity was to be encouraged, but it would seem that Sybok needed to spend more time in the meditation disciplines. He would make certain to bring it to T’Lia’s attention.

Sybok waited for an answer to his question. Sarek spent the remaining hour answering all queries put by his son, even those that he believed illogical. He ended the call with a reminder to the child to continue pursuing his studies, and to aim for better focus during his meditation. His son had so much potential, and it was his duty as a father to help him fulfill it. He did not think it prideful to admit that he was certain Sybok could do great things in this universe, and become an example for others of his race to aspire to.

 


	3. Chapter 2

Sarek sat, unimpressed, by the opera he was currently attending. He had learned to appreciate opera during his studies of Terran culture, but this particular production was inferior. The cast, while not lacking enthusiasm, lacked the ability to stay on pitch, which was torture to his sensitive Vulcan hearing. They also seemed to lack the ability to keep up with the tempo of the music. Truly, this was something he would expect from young students, not professional performers.

 

“A bit torturous, isn’t it?” Andrew Carter leaned over to whisper softly. The invitation to come had been extended by the senator, and Sarek, along with a small entourage that he was informed was required for an ambassador, sat with the senator and his wife.

 

“Is it their intention to offend the hearing of everyone present?”

 

It was a legitimate question, as humans could act so illogically. He did not expect the laughter that Mrs. Carter had to work to suppress. He had not intended the question to be amusing.

 

The wait until intermission seemed interminable, and Sarek left the theater as soon as propriety allowed. It would be an obligation to return for the second act, and he was not eager for the event. He made his way through the press of bodies as carefully as possible, not wishing to come into accidental telepathic contact with any of them.

 

Once he was away from the crowd he was able to center himself again, and consider the production from another point of view. The performers might be lacking, but the remainder of the production was acceptable. The sets were aesthetically pleasing, the costuming appropriate. Indeed, if one could simply ignore the voices on the stage, the performance might almost be enjoyable.

 

“Get your filthy hands off me, you perv!” he heard in what could only be described as an infuriated hiss, coming from only a few meters away. Sarek could surmise that whoever spoke did not want their conversation overheard, but considering the distressed tone in what must surely be a female voice, he felt obligated to investigate. He rounded the numerous potted trees that stood higher than his head (and wondered as he did why humans felt the need to bring greenery into even a theater) and saw that a young human woman was indeed making the effort to extricate her arm from the grip of a human male. As he drew closer he recognized the female: it was the young woman who had given him a tour of the university campus the previous month.

 

“Miss Grayson?”

 

She only spared a glance at him before she returned her attention to the one manhandling her. The male turned his attention to Sarek, and he could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath as he spoke.

 

“Take a hike, buddy! She’s mine and she’s coming with me!”

 

He raised an eyebrow at the statements. Buddy?

 

“It would seem that she does not agree with you. I must insist that you release her at once.”

 

“SHE is right here and she can speak for herself, thank you. Peter, let me go now, before I hurt you!”

 

“Not a chance, babe. I paid good money for you, and I’m going to get my money’s worth!”

 

The male she’d named Peter attempted to pull her into an embrace, even as she attempted to pull away. Sarek debated whether to intervene. It was clear that the young woman was in need of assistance, but he must consider the publicity such action could bring on the Embassy, and his people.

 

“You try to grab me one more damn time and I’m reporting you to Chancellor Wallace, you asshole. Now let me go!”

 

The man must have been very intoxicated to not recognize the threat implicit in Miss Grayson’s tone. When the young woman collided quite solidly with the wall in her attempt to escape, Sarek decided that he must intervene. The man was quite likely to severely injure her in his attempt to force her to leave with him (indeed, she did look slightly stunned), which Sarek would not tolerate. He quickly crossed the short distance to the pair and took hold of the Peter’s arm.

 

“Release Miss Grayson at once.”

 

His grip was tight, and it tightened further. If he applied any more of his strength, he could easily shatter every bone in the appendage. The man began cursing at him, and tried to pull his arm free until he realized it was a futile attempt. He quickly released Miss Grayson’s arm, and that young woman backed as far away from the two males as possible, until she was stopped by the wall.

 

“Do you wish to have this man arrested for assault, Miss Grayson?”

 

It would have been more satisfying to simply beat the man who seemed comfortable with attacking those who were weaker. Sarek was certain he could even find a logical reason to do so. Unfortunately, humans had their own methods for dealing with such people (as did Vulcans, he reminded himself).

 

“Let go of me! Do you know who I am?!”

 

“I do not, nor does your identity matter to me. You assaulted a female, you should be incarcerated.”

 

“Ambassador? What’s going on here?”

 

Sarek was unaware of when the senator and his wife had joined them, but he knew the man’s voice currently questioning him. It was somewhat painful to his sensitive hearing when both the man in his grip and Miss Grayson spoke at once, loudly.

 

“This guy’s crazy! Tell him to let me go!”

 

“Seriously?! Like we really needed an audience for this?”

 

“This man assaulted the woman,” Sarek explained to the Carter’s, who were still looking to him. It was only when he looked at them that he saw that rest of his entourage had accompanied them. “I intervened on her behalf.”

 

“I didn’t need your help, Ambassador.”

 

“The bruising around your wrist suggests otherwise, Miss Grayson. I have no doubt that he would have succeeded in removing you from the building.”

 

Did she not realize this as well? He had a clear telepathic connection with the man, and could read his intentions. Peter was fully determined to take Miss Grayson, not only from the theater, but to his home, and his intentions were less than honorable.

 

“He’s an asshole and a pervert, but nothing I couldn’t have handled.”

 

Ah. She must have overestimated her ability to deal with such an individual. He could understand that. Humans often tended to believe that they were better equipped to handle a situation than they actually were. According to his predecessor, human females were even more susceptible to such self-delusion than males.

 

“Amanda, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Marianne. Peter’s just had a little too much to drink, and needs to go home now.”

 

“Amanda, if the man attacked you, he needs to be arrested.”

 

Amanda was ready to scream. There were entirely too many people now mixed up in Peter Hoffer’s attempt to proposition her, and they seemed determined to call the police. And none of them seemed inclined to listen to her opinion on the incident. She didn’t want to deal with having to give a statement to the police, not when they would simply tell her she was over reacting and then just let the idiot go free. She was grateful to the Vulcan Ambassador for intervening, even if she refused to admit it, but she didn’t see the point in pressing charges.

 

To make matters worse, armed police officers showed up not a minute later. She wondered what they were even doing at the theater, since there was no way they made it from the police station so quickly. What was surprising was that they actually arrested Peter, after a brief conversation with Andrew, and with the Ambassador. The intoxicated man was yelling belligerently, but they weren’t paying any attention to that. The officer in charge actually asked her if she was alright, and whether she thought she needed medical attention, before informing her that she would need to come down to the station and give a statement, along with the ambassador.

 

“I would advise that you seek medical attention, Miss Grayson. You did suffer an impact with a hard surface.”

 

He could not say why he felt rather protective of the young human he’d met only once before, but attributed it to the fact that it was instinctual for Vulcans to protect those who could not protect themselves. They were a society that valued life, after all. It was surely that alone that propelled him into action.

 

The look Amanda gave him suggested that she did not agree with his claim, nor that she appreciated his revealing the extent to which she had been manhandled by the man now in police custody. She must have intended to keep that information to herself, which puzzled him, until he observed the reaction his declaration drew from the senator’s wife.

 

“Amanda, you need to go to the hospital. Now.”

 

“I’m fine Marianne. I just hit the wall, that’s it.”

 

“You are not fine, young lady, you could have a concussion! And Tom would never forgive me if I let something happen to you and didn’t make sure you were alright!”

 

The young woman gave Sarek a look that, if he was interpreting it correctly, suggested that he was somehow to blame for the current situation.

 

“Do you need an ambulance, Miss?”

 

“Absolutely not!” Amanda whirled on the officer who’d asked. As if the entire evening was mortifying enough. She wasn’t about to take a blasted ambulance for a little bump on the head. “I don’t need an ambulance!”

 

“I’ll take you to the ER myself, Amanda. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Amanda resisted the urge to scream (again). This was getting ridiculous. There was no need for the ER, or even a trip to the police station, but it looked like no one else was getting that. Perhaps fortunately, Andrew managed to derail that suggestion by reminding his wife that they couldn’t leave the President, and that she didn’t look to be in serious condition. She felt a surge of gratitude for that. This was over-fussing at it’s finest already, she wasn’t about to be the cause of some intergalactic incident. She would never hear the end of it back home.

 

“I’m sure the president will understand, Andrew. This is serious, and I’m not leaving her alone! You know she’ll just skip the ER and take off if we don’t go with her.”

 

Sarek watched the exchange between husband and wife, and Amanda Grayson’s reaction to it, and had to conclude that Mrs. Carter was likely correct. Amanda appeared to be searching for any possible exit from the scene. Did the young woman have no self-preservation instincts? Logic dictated that medical attention to ensure no serious injuries was in order, yet she seemed determined to avoid it.

 

“There is no need, Mrs. Carter. I am capable of seeing to it that Miss Grayson receives medical attention before giving a statement to the police.”

 

It was a logical suggestion. They both needed to make a statement of the events of the evening. It was no inconvenience to detour to the hospital for a medical examination. And if they left now, as the performance had resumed, they should be able to escape any unwanted attention from their fellow attendees. Unfortunately for his sensitive hearing, his suggestion brought a myriad of comments from those around him, at the same time.

 

“I’ll have an officer accompany you to the hospital to take your statement, miss.”

 

“This is completely unnecessary!”

 

“Oh, thank you so much ambassador! Amanda, stop being stubborn and cooperate with the man for once!”

 

“Ambassador, is this something that should be brought to the attention of the High Council?”

 

SA--------SA----------SA-------SA---------SA---------------SA--------------SA----------SA

 

Amanda still wasn’t sure how it all happened, but she found herself sitting on a hospital bed giving her statement to an officer who introduced herself as Katherine Fogel. At least they’d sent a woman. And to be fair, Fogel was as compassionate as she was professional; there were none of the accusations and harsh questions that Amanda had expected.

 

But still—she knew she didn’t have a concussion (goodness knew she’d had enough of them in her life to recognize one), and while Peter had been a controlling asshole, he hadn’t actually done anything. He hadn’t even managed to get her out of the building, thanks to the Vulcan who waited outside the room as the two women spoke. They were making far too much out of nothing, which Amanda made a point of telling the one officer who was finally listening to her. She appreciated that the ambassador had chosen to act rather than ignore the situation he’d run across (how many people would do that, realistically?), but everyone was overreacting.

 

And now she was waiting to get the all clear from the doctor so that she could go home. She’d already had to sit through x-rays, and the blasted penlight right into her eyes. The headache which had been developing slowly was now hitting full force, and she just wanted to go home and sleep it off. Just how long did it take for the man to tell her she was fine? He’d been gone far too long, in her opinion. At least tomorrow was Saturday, so she had no classes to worry about. She wasn’t even going to bother with her homework until Sunday.

 

“Alright, Miss Grayson, I believe that’s all the information I need. If you remember anything else pertaining to this incident, give me a call,” Fogel finished up as she pulled out a card and handed it to her, “my comm. number is on the bottom. Call day or night.”

 

Amanda thanked the woman who quickly left her to her own devices. It was a scant three minutes later that the ambassador returned, and resumed his seat in the single chair in the room. He said nothing, which suited her just fine. She wasn’t in the mood to make small talk; she just wanted to get out of here.

 

“Alright, Miss Grayson,” the doctor finally made his way back into the room, looking at the PADD in his hands rather than any of the room’s occupants, “the x-rays did show some slight swelling and bruising at the impact site. I don’t believe it’s anything to be overly concerned about, but I want to keep you overnight for observation.”

 

“That’s not going to happen. I’m going home.”

 

The last thing she needed to do was spend the night in the hospital, with nurses coming in every two hours to check her vital signs. She’d never get any sleep.

 

“Do you have a roommate, or someone who can keep an eye on you? I can’t clear you to leave to go off alone.”

 

“Then I’ll sign out Against Medical Advice, but I’m not spending the night being poked and prodded every two hours. No one ever sleeps in a hospital, and I really need to get to sleep.”

 

She leveled the doctor with her best glare. He looked fairly young, probably mid-thirties; the glare should work. It was the older doctors who always looked at her like she was a child. He returned the glare with a hint of a smirk, but thankfully managed to smother it.

 

“I’ll make you a deal, Miss Grayson. If you have someone you can stay with, I’ll release you.”

 

She bit back the urge to curse. She couldn’t call Tom-- she would never hear the end of it. Really, never hear the end of it. He would fuss over her worse than her own father would (on the other hand, the guilt over the fact that she ended up in this situation would be immense, probably enough that she would never have to participate in that auction again). She couldn’t call any of her friends; she didn’t really have any in San Francisco. And there was no way on God’s green Earth that she was flying back home for the weekend, even if the doctor would clear her to fly, which she doubted.

 

“I will assume responsibility for Miss Grayson,” Sarek informed the doctor before turning to the young woman in question, “There are a number of vacant rooms that should suit your needs.”

 

It wasn’t a good option, in her opinion, putting her in a building full of Vulcans, but it looked like the only one that let her get out of this hospital without having to stay with Tom or Marianne.

 

“Thank you, Ambassador. I appreciate your hospitality.”

 

With that settled, the doctor was finally willing to release her, and in twenty minutes she found herself in the ambassador’s transport, on her way to spend the evening at the Vulcan embassy.

 

SA------SA--------SA---------SA------SA--------SA---------SA------SA---------SA--------SA

 

“Holy shit,” Amanda breathed when the transport flitted to a stop in the embassy garage. There were several more parked in a precise row, and all of them cost more than Amanda could hope to make in two years teaching.

 

And the embassy itself….Amanda had never been inside such an opulent building. She was almost afraid to touch anything as the ambassador escorted her inside. She was greeted with blank looks on the faces of the few vulcans she passed, as she followed the ambassador blindly through the corridors, having no clue where she was actually going. He led her through hallways down a wing that he explained housed the guest rooms, and stopped in front of a large door.

 

“This will be your room for the evening. A member of the staff will monitor you throughout the night to ensure that you are well.”

 

How was that any different from staying in the hospital? She didn’t realize she’d spoken out loud until the ambassador answered her.

 

“They will not disturb your rest, Miss Grayson. If you are agreeable, one of the embassy healers will be able to ascertain your health by a simple touch of their hand. You will not be disturbed in any way. I believe you will find appropriate sleeping garments in the dresser. Should you need my assistance, I will leave my extension number with you.”

 

He left her standing in a room that was larger than her entire apartment. As soon as he was gone, she made her way over to the dresser, and found several pajama sets. They even felt like real satin, or were they silk? She’d only ever seen things as nice as this in the stores. They certainly weren’t anything she could afford as a poor student. She decided it didn’t matter as she stripped out of her dress and into the most comfortable night clothes she’d ever worn, before sliding into a bed that could easily accommodate four people. She didn’t care if the healers did wake her up while checking on her. This was much better than spending the night at the hospital.

 

“Miss Grayson, the ambassador requests your presence,” were the words that woke her from a deep sleep, and she blearily rolled over to check the time. She nearly shrieked when she saw that it was almost eleven in the morning. She never slept so late. Amanda looked over to see who’d woken her, and was surprised to see a human woman standing just inside the room. She looked less than pleased that her duties for the day included waking Amanda up, and she had to wonder what she’d done to piss off this woman she’d never met.

 

“Sure. No problem.”

 

She stretched as she sat up, and slid out of the bed. Big problem. The only clothes she had with her was the dress she wore last night. She couldn’t wear that back to her apartment. If anyone caught her…..it would feel way too much like a walk of shame.

 

“Um….”

 

“You should find suitable clothes in the second drawer, Miss Grayson. I’ll collect you in twenty minutes.”

 

With that, the woman spun on her heel and walked out, before Amanda could even call out her thanks. Now Amanda really had to wonder what this woman’s problem was. She hadn’t even introduced herself, for crying out loud! Still, she only had twenty minutes to make herself presentable for the ambassador; she didn’t have time to puzzle this out.

 

Her growling stomach reminded her of how long it had been since she’d eaten, but she ignored it. It didn’t look like anyone had brought her anything while she’d slept, and she didn’t have time to do anything about it. She promised herself that she’d have an early lunch as soon as she got home.

 

Okay, it was just kind of scary that she had clothes waiting for her, in her size. How would they even know that? Everything was beautiful, but it was a little disturbing that someone had managed to correctly guess her size. Unless they just kept a full spectrum of clothing in all sizes for any hypothetical guest?—but that seemed a little overkill, even for vulcans.

 

She was dressed and ready when the woman showed up at the door again, precisely twenty minutes later. Amanda had an even better chance to take everything in, now that she was actually awake to appreciate what she was seeing. It was another trek down corridors that she knew she’d never recognize if left on her own before she found herself in the wing where the ambassador was housed. They came to a stop in front of an imposing door the woman knocked on before pushing open.

 

“Miss Grayson is here, Ambassador.”

 

And suddenly it made sense. The woman had taken an entirely different tone of voice when speaking to the Vulcan, and Amanda knew flirting when she saw it. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as the woman pulled her shoulders back so far she was afraid something would dislocate in an effort to push her chest forward. This woman was obviously trying to get the ambassador’s attention in a personal capacity, and it didn’t appear to be working.

 

“That will be all, Miss Stafford.”

 

Amanda stepped around the woman who should, by rights, have turned a shade darker than an Orion, and into what had to be the ambassador’s private apartment. She looked around curiously until she saw the Vulcan in question watching her from his seat behind a desk.

 

“Good morning, Ambassador.”

 

“I trust you are now fully recovered? The healers informed me there were no ill effects from your injury last night.”

 

“I’m completely fine. No concussion or anything.”

 

“Then I will return you to your residence.”

 

That surprised her. She’d expected that he might get one of his flunkies to take her home, if he didn’t just order a cab, but not that he’d take her home himself. For some reason she felt that his knowing where she lived could be a bad thing, but chalked that up to the rather intense dreams she’d had the night before. Pain medication always gave her the strangest dreams. She was just thankful that none of them were x-rated, since she didn’t know much at all about Vulcan telepathy.

 

“You don’t have to bother. I can just get a cab, or---“

 

“I gave my word to Senator and Mrs. Carter that I would assume responsibility for you, and I shall see you safely to your home.”

 

Well, when he put it that way…..

 

“And perhaps you might answer a query on our journey?”

 

SA--------SA----------SA-------SA----------SA-------SA--------SA-----SA---------SA

Sarek waited until they were in his hover car and Amanda was giving directions to her apartment to ask his question. Judging from her reaction to him on their first meeting, he had concluded that she might easily misunderstand or take offense to his query, and he did not wish to disrupt those at the embassy.

 

“The male last night said that he had paid money for you. I do not understand his meaning. Slavery has long been illegal on Earth, has it not?”

 

Her laughter surprised him. He did not think his query humorous; this was a most serious matter. If humans were engaged in slavery, Vulcan would be forced to withdraw their support of the planet. This news could have far-reaching consequences.

 

“At least you didn’t call me a hooker, after that comment.”

 

Hooker? Oh, yes, standard slang for a prostitute. Both were foreign words, as there were no prostitutes as humans understood them on Vulcan. There were those whose profession was to assist males through Pon Farr, if for some reason they had no bond mate, but that was not a question of payment for sexual services, it was an issue of assisting one through a biological drive that would otherwise prove fatal.

 

He only grew more confused as she explained the concept of raising funds for the university by auctioning off the company of members of the faculty. Did they not consider that doing so opened up opportunities for incidents such as the one last night?

She laughed again when he questioned the wisdom of such an activity.

 

“I’ve been saying the same thing for the past two years. This is my building, just ahead.”

 

He directed the car into the apartment complex she indicated, surprised to find that he did not care for the fact that their discussion would be ended so soon.

 

“Thanks for the ride home, Ambassador. I’ll get this stuff back to the embassy as soon as I can.”

 

“Thanks are unnecessary, Miss Grayson. As is returning the items.”

 

“Amanda. You can call me Amanda.”

 

“Amanda.” The name rolled pleasingly off the tongue, a fact he refused to acknowledge. He waited until she was safely inside her building before he began the return journey to the embassy, wondering at the odds that they might meet again. She was certainly one of the more agreeable humans of his acquaintance, and perhaps she might help to explain certain human behavior he found puzzling.


	4. Chapter 3

“What’s this I hear about you being assaulted by Peter Hoffer!”

 

Amanda winced as Tom’s statement increased in volume by several decibels. She was pretty sure that most of the people on the hall could hear him now. 

 

“Tom, that happened like a month ago. And I’m fine.”

 

Her reassurance was not at all reassuring, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

 

“Exactly! It happened a month ago, and I’m just now hearing about it?!  Why didn’t you call me when it happened?!”

 

\--and maybe she should start running now? Tom looked livid, and they were in fairly close quarters.  If he didn’t tone it down, she was liable to end up with a busted ear drum.

 

“Because I knew this would be your reaction, and that you’d call my parents.”

 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?”

 

“Because I’m fine. Peter was drunk, and yes he tried to drag me out of the theater, but he didn’t actually get that far.  The Vulcan Ambassador stopped him, he was arrested, and doctors said I checked out medically.  All ended well.”

 

She’d never hear the end of it if he called her parents. Her mother would try to drag her back home, and that was if her father didn’t get to it first.  She was NOT going back to that house, and certainly not over something as stupid as Peter Hoffer. 

 

“The Vulcan Ambassador, you say?”

 

She wondered why that was such a surprise. Had the rumors twisted so far from the truth in the last four weeks?  She didn’t know.  She’d ignored any and all references to that disastrous evening. 

 

“Yes. Ambassador Sarek prevented Peter from doing anything, and took me to the hospital to get checked out.  He was very kind.”

 

And if he happened to contact her only a few days later to ask for her assistance with understanding certain Terran customs, well, that was none of Tom’s business. They’d been meeting fairly regularly, at least once a week, most often at the Embassy. She supposed she was considered some sort of unofficial etiquette coach. 

 

And speak of the devil. Her PADD beeped, signaling an incoming message from Sarek.  She waited until Tom was gone before she opened it, not really wanting him standing over her shoulder.  She had no idea what the rumors were, but she certainly didn’t want to add to them anything connecting her to the Vulcan ambassador.  She had enough people (namely competitive grad students) thinking she was sleeping her way to the top.  There was no need to drag a diplomat’s name through the gossip mill with hers. 

 

The message was simple, stating the need to change their meeting time tonight. That was fine with Amanda, it would give her time to tweak the next chapter of her thesis.  She was almost done, thank the good Lord.  One more chapter to go and she’d be finished.  Done.  Writing and researching no more.  It was a great feeling.  Two more months, and she’d be in front of the review board, and then she’d be graduating.    She typed back a response confirming the change in time before turning her attention back to her work.  She didn’t want to think any more about Peter Hoffer, or Sarek, while she worked on her thesis.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Amanda pulled her hover car into the parking lot of the Vulcan Embassy at nine pm on the dot. Lynette Stafford was waiting for her, the look of perpetual disapproval already stamped into her face.  The woman seriously needed to get a hobby, or get laid.  Amanda thought it would do her a world of good.

 

“Good evening, Ms. Stafford.”

 

“Miss Grayson. Follow me.”

 

“I know the way; you don’t have to escort me every time.”

 

The other woman said nothing, and Amanda had to wonder why she bothered walking her up. Unless—was the woman seriously after Sarek?  Amanda had to choke back a laugh at the thought.  She’d noticed the flirting on her first visit to the embassy, but she’d expected the woman to have given up by now. Did she really think she had a chance at the Vulcan Ambassador?  Oh, good Lord, the woman was just setting herself up for heartbreak if that was the case!  Sarek didn’t strike her as the type to pursue an affair with a member of the staff, and certainly not a human member of the staff. Really, the woman needed to move on to one of the junior diplomats if she was aiming for a Vulcan.

 

Then again, she didn’t really know too much about the ambassador. They kept their meetings professional (or as professional as possible when it was an unofficial meeting), so she really knew nothing of him personally. He might actually find Lynette Stafford a suitable partner.  More fool him, if that was the case.

 

“Good evening, Miss Grayson,” Sarek greeted her at the entrance to his apartment, “That will be all, Miss Stafford.”

 

Apparently he didn’t favor the secretary, or whatever she was. The older woman stiffened at the dismissal, tossing a glare at Amanda as he stepped back to allow her entry.   Amanda thought she heard the woman muttering something about propriety, but couldn’t be sure.  Whatever she muttered, Sarek apparently heard, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he didn’t appreciate it.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“All is well, Miss Grayson.”

 

He directed her to their customary place, the table in the sitting room. He was most displeased by Ms. Stafford’s remarks.  Nothing inappropriate was taking place in his meetings with Ms. Grayson, but if the human staff began gossiping, it could be very damaging to the young woman who was being most helpful.  That he would not tolerate.

 

“How many times have I told you, call me Amanda? You say Ms. Grayson and I start looking around for my mother.”

 

“It is not appropriate to address you so informally, Ms. Grayson.”

 

“It is, when I’ve invited you to. If a human invites you to address them informally, it could be considered insulting not to do so.”

 

He had not considered that. Vulcans were not comfortable with informality, but it seemed that some humans thrived on it.  This was one of those occasions when human input was quite useful. 

 

“Very well, Amanda. I have an upcoming meeting with a member of Starfleet next week, and I believe there are a number of points on which I will require your assistance.”

 

It was late in the night when they finally finished their discussion to Sarek’s satisfaction, and Amanda could no longer suppress a yawn. The downside to working with the ambassador, which she’d learned quickly, was that he didn’t need nearly the amount of sleep that she did, and was likely to not notice how late it grew as they worked.  The fact that it was two o’clock in the morning didn’t register as a problem for him.  Unfortunately, the yawn didn’t go unnoticed by the Vulcan in question.

 

“I have kept you too late, again. You must inform me when you require rest, Amanda.”

 

He rose from the table and collected the PADD’s scattered over the space, returning them to their proper location. He would need to review the material later, but it was not necessary to leave them laying out of place until he was ready for them. 

 

“It’s fine, really. I’m just going to head out now, if we’re done.”

 

She really didn’t mind the late night session. For one thing, it was Friday, so she didn’t have to worry about classes the next day or anything.  She didn’t mind a late night when she knew she could sleep in the next day.  For another thing, meeting with Sarek was one of the most interesting things she had going on in her life at the moment.  It was sad to say, but she really had almost no social life, and with not even a roommate to push her into going out, she tended to stay in more than was probably considered healthy. Tom and his wife, plus those they’d introduced her to, really made up the extent of her social circle.  Meeting with the Vulcan was definitely preferable to sitting home alone.

 

She WAS exhausted though, and ready to call it a night. Now that they were done with work, the long hours of the day were taking their toll.  She’d been up for—she glanced at her watch—twenty hours, and it was hitting her all at once.

 

“You must stay the night. It is too late for you to attempt to drive your vehicle back to your home, in your state of fatigue.”

 

When Amanda made no answer, Sarek looked back to see that the human woman had fallen asleep sitting at the table. She did not awaken even when he called her name.  She was clearly incapable of returning to her home under her own power. Finding it illogical to summon the staff to handle this matter, which would only delay his own sleep, he scooped the young woman up into his arms and carried her into the second bedroom.  Pulling back the coverings and placing Amanda on the bed was accomplished in 5.2 seconds, and after a moment’s consideration, he also removed her shoes.  Satisfied that she was as well situated as he could make her (he would not violate the bounds of propriety by changing her into more comfortable sleep clothes) he closed the door and made his way to his own room. 

 

SA-----SA------SA--------SA-------SA-----SA

 

Amanda woke, momentarily unable to identify her surroundings. This definitely wasn’t her apartment, but neither was it what had become “her” room at the Vulcan embassy.  So where was she?  She remembered working late with Sarek the night before, and—oh snap—did she actually fall asleep on him?  Was she in his apartment?

 

She was still fully clothed, minus her shoes, which she thought might eliminate her going somewhere else. Even if she was simply shown to a guest room, she thought she would have at least changed into pajamas.  Had the ambassador brought her in here and put her to bed?  She would never live it down if that was the case.

 

Deciding there was nothing to be gained from staying in bed, and no food to be had to quiet her stomach, she forced herself to her feet, and pulled on her shoes. When she cautiously opened the door, she saw the ambassador’s living room, confirming her fear that she was indeed still in Sarek’s apartment, though that man was nowhere to be found.  A covered tray was sitting on the table, along with a note.  Amanda quickly scanned it before seating herself at the table and starting on the food. 

 

She found her purse and car keys sitting on the chair, thankfully. She’d be looking all over for them if the ambassador or one of his minions hadn’t left them in plain sight.  Wanting to get out before anyone noticed she was still here (hopefully), she grabbed her belongings and slipped out of the apartment.  Or, she would have slipped out of the apartment had the door not opened the moment she reached for the handle and collided with her face.

 

“OW! Son of a--!!”

 

Tears streamed from her eyes as she put a hand up to her nose, which had begun to bleed profusely. She censored her words when she saw a child’s head poke into the room.  A Vulcan child. 

 

“You are injured.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

It came out muffled, since she was trying to pinch the bridge of her nose to get the bleeding stopped, and her hand was covering her mouth. She couldn’t tell whether her nose was actually broken, but sincerely hoped it wasn’t.  She didn’t have another trip to the hospital on her agenda for the weekend.

 

The boy stepped completely into the apartment, followed by a severe looking Vulcan woman. Her eyes briefly narrowed, almost unnoticeably, when she saw Amanda standing there holding her nose.  Amanda doubted she would have seen it if she wasn’t used to minute facial expressions from the Vulcans in the embassy, and she wondered what she’d done to make this woman already unhappy with her.

 

“What is your purpose in this residence?”

 

Amanda stared at her in disbelief. Her nose was bleeding Niagara Falls and the woman wanted to question her on why she was here?  Seriously?  Could she not see that there was a higher priority here?

 

“The Terran is injured,” the boy informed the woman, and Amanda fought the urge to smile. Stating the obvious was apparently a Vulcan thing, not simply a Sarek thing.

 

Although now that she had a better look at the boy, since her eyes weren’t filled with tears, he did look a great deal like the ambassador. His son, maybe?  Would that make this woman the child’s mother, and Sarek’s wife?  If so, it would explain her demeanor:  Amanda wouldn’t take too kindly to finding a strange woman in her husband’s apartment either.

 

“You are in need of medical assistance.”

 

The Vulcan woman made her way into the room to the communication unit. Amanda didn’t even bother to protest.  She had the feeling that her nose really did need to be seen to; basic First Aid wasn’t cutting it.  Maybe she’d get lucky, and the Vulcans could fix her without having to go to the ER.

 

“What is your name, Terran?”

 

Amanda started. She hadn’t even noticed that the boy had come to stand almost in front of her as the woman made her call. He couldn’t have been more than five or six, she thought. He sure was a cute little thing.

 

“Amanda. What’s yours?”

 

“I am Sybok. Why were you in my father’s rooms?”

 

“I was working quite late last night with the ambassador, and he allowed me to stay in the spare room.”

 

“That is logical.”

 

The answer seemed to satisfy young Sybok, but the woman looked less than accepting. Amanda wasn’t sure whether to be insulted at the implication she was lying, or feel sorry for the ambassador, if he had a wife who didn’t trust him.   That consideration took a back seat as the healers arrived, and their focus became her nose.  She was directed to take a seat in a chair as two Vulcans stared at her, and their hands began probing none too gently.  She hoped that these Vulcans had some experience treating humans. Then again, when it came to noses, maybe Vulcans and humans weren’t all that different.

 

“The cartilage is broken, Miss Grayson,” one of them finally said to her after a discussion with his colleague in Vulcan. “And a blood vessel has ruptured.  If you will allow, we can repair this injury in our infirmary.”

 

“I’ll allow.”

 

Anything to keep from having to go to the ER, and deal with the doctors there. Apart from the fact that she really just hated going to the hospital, if she showed up in the company of Vulcans, with this type of injury…..it would be the job of the staff to question her about her domestic situation,  and her work environment, and she could only imagine the rumors that might fly after that.  Really, it wouldn’t look good at all.

 

Sybok followed their progress to the infirmary, ignoring the woman’s commands that he stay with her. Amanda could see the fascination plainly on the little boy’s face as he watched the healers begin their work.  Maybe the boy had the makings of a doctor himself.  She wondered why she’d never seen him around the embassy before.  Surely she would have noticed the presence of a child in the ambassador’s apartment?  For that matter, Sarek had never mentioned that he had a family.  She hadn’t seen any holo pics of the boy, or his mother, anywhere in the apartment.

 

“The most logical treatment for the ruptured blood vessel will be to cauterize it closed. Do you wish to be unconscious, Miss Grayson, or will a local anesthetic suffice?”

 

“Give me a local, please.”

 

She knew from personal experience that it took her forever to come back from full anesthesia.   The tonsillectomy when she was seven and the appendectomy when she was sixteen were testament to that.  A drug that normally kept people out for four hours could keep her out for eight or ten, and she had too much to do to sleep the day away.  Her world became a much better place after she was questioned about any medicinal allergies, and then injected with something that made all the pain go away. 

 

The healer laid the biobed back, angling Amanda to allow better access to her face, and Amanda drew in a deep breath. She might not want to be knocked out, but she wasn’t exactly looking forward to a Vulcan basically shoving a miniature hot poker up her nose, either. 

 

“Do not move, Miss Grayson.”

 

She bit back the sarcastic “no shit” that was dying to spew out of her mouth, and instead focused on not moving as the hot instrument moved up her nasal cavity. The smell of burning flesh assaulted her, but she kept her head straight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sybok cringe in sympathy.

 

Amanda was at least sitting upright while the healer ran the regenerator over her nose when Sarek walked in. He took in the sight of the human’s bloodstained shirt, the healer attending to her face, and his son sitting beside her in a fraction of a second.  The moment he ended his meeting with the Andorian ambassador, he’d been assailed with messages that Amanda was injured and required treatment, and that T’Lia had arrived with his son.  His first stop had been his apartment, where T’Lia waited, most displeased to have discovered Amanda occupying his rooms, but Sybok was nowhere to be found.  His son had accompanied the human to the infirmary.

 

”How were you injured, Amanda?”

 

He’d been unaccountably concerned when informed that she was hurt. It was illogical to be so worried over what he’d been informed was only a minor incident, but he could not deny that he the idea of the young human woman being hurt displeased him greatly.  He must see for himself that she was mending.

 

“It was my fault, father.”

 

He looked to his son, who was looking to the ground. The boy would not meet his eyes.

 

“It was an accident. They were coming in as I was leaving, and my face collided with the door.  No harm, no foul dude.”

 

“We are finished, Miss Grayson. You should remain at the embassy until the anesthetic wears off.  You are in no condition to operate a vehicle at this time.”

Sarek was surprised when she made no disagreement. She was ordinarily quite vocal about her ability to do things she was advised not to do.  Either she was at last willing to accept her limitations, or she was more affected by the anesthetic they had applied than she appeared to be.  The latter was the more likely scenario.

 

“Okey-Dokey.”

 

Was she speaking Standard?

 

“I am unfamiliar with the term ‘okey-dokey’.”

 

She giggled at him. Yes, he was certain that was what Terrans referred to as a giggle.  She found his statement humorous.

 

“Did you really just say that?”

 

He had noticed similar behavior from humans who became intoxicated. A curious side effect of the medication she’d been given, no doubt.  The healers were right to order her to remain until it was out of her system.  She would be a danger to herself and others if she attempted to pilot her hover car in her current condition. 

 

The question now was what to do with her? She appeared unlikely to rest until the effects wore off, and he was unwilling to allow her to roam the embassy unsupervised with this new behavior.  He could assign a member of the staff to watch over her.  It was the most logical option, after all, but he found himself rejecting it. 

 

“Father?”

 

He returned his attention to his son. Sybok’s arrival was unexpected.  T’Lia had not informed him of her plans to bring the child, but it would seem that he was to have the boy until his next school term began, which was more than two standard months away.

 

“Might we tour the gardens? I had no opportunity to inspect them when we arrived.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, kiddo!”

 

He ignored Amanda’s outburst for the moment. He had no further engagements for the day, as it was what the humans called “the weekend”.  For some reason those two days were considered almost sacred on Earth, and they were most unwilling to continue work on those days.  Perhaps Amanda could explain the concept once she was no longer under the influence of an anesthetic. 

 

“We may do so, if you wish.”

 

“Might Amanda join us?”

 

Sybok asked the question quietly, as if it embarrassed him to ask. Sarek was inclined to ignore the breach of emotional control, as his son had just presented him with the solution to Amanda’s supervision.  If she was with him and Sybok, she would be properly supervised, and unable to disrupt those working inside.

 

“That is acceptable, if Miss Grayson wishes to join us.”

 

He must be careful not to address Amanda so familiarly in front of his son. It would not be proper for his son to address her so informally.

 

“I’d love to, Sybok. Thank you for thinking of me.”

 

Sarek noted the tips of his son’s ears flush green at the attention. He would have some things to discuss with T’Lia before she returned to Vulcan.


	5. Chapter 4

“Please tell me you’re kidding,” Amanda very nearly screeched at the video screen. On the screen, Marianne Carter winced.

“Why would I joke about this?”

“Why would you even do this?!”

This was the last thing Amanda had expected to hear when the senator’s wife commed her this afternoon. She’d been planning on spending the rest of the day just relaxing, basking in the fact that her thesis was not only done and turned in, but successfully defended.  She officially held her Master’s degree.  She had definitely not planned on being told that she had only an hour to get ready for a blind date.

“Because Andrew and I both have commitments we can’t get out of tonight, and I can’t just leave Noah on his own his first night in town. I already checked with Tom and he told me you’re not busy tonight, so what’s so wrong with showing Noah around town and keeping him company?  You’re getting a free meal out of it.”

The older woman had the nerve to smile at her, and Amanda had to resist the urge to throw the terminal against the wall.

“What makes Tom the authority on my personal schedule?”

“It won’t kill you to go on a date, Amanda. And after tonight, you never have to see him again if you don’t want to.  People are beginning to talk about how much time you spend alone.”

“Let them talk! If they can’t understand how busy I am with school they’re idiots!”

“You’re done with school now, Amanda. And you’re about to have the entire summer off.  You should do something with it besides staying holed up in your apartment.  Now, I’ve given Noah your address, so he’ll pick you up. Be ready when he gets there.  Bye now.”

The older woman ended the call before Amanda could say anything more, and this time she gave in to the urge to throw something, chucking a sock at the terminal. How in the name of all that was holy did she end up having to babysit Andrew Carter’s nephew? Did they really not have anyone else they could call? 

“Damn!”

Resigned to the fact that this complete stranger was showing up on her doorstep in less than an hour, Amanda grabbed a clean bra and hipsters before heading into the bathroom. She might be doing this under duress, but she would be damned if she looked like some kind of bum while doing it.  Looking hot required a shower, and washing her hair.

Thirty minutes later she cursed as her comm terminal beeped at her, signaling an incoming call. She was in the middle of trying to get her hair under control; she didn’t need the interruption.  Well, whoever it was would just have to deal with her curling her hair while she talked to them.  Oh shit, it was Sarek. Just what she needed, for the Vulcan Ambassador (her well-paying boss) to see her like this.

“Good afternoon Ambassador.”

“Miss Grayson. Is this an inconvenient time?”

“Unfortunately, it really is, so I can’t talk long. What can I do for you?”

“Sybok wished me to invite you to join our evening meal, as we will then tour the Starfleet Academy grounds. If you are agreeable, your presence would be a welcomed addition to the party.”

 Amanda very much doubted her presence would be welcomed by T’Lia.  She had no idea what that woman’s issue was, but the Vulcan had apparently taken an almost instant dislike to her, and no matter how civil she was, that hadn’t changed (and she’d come back to the Vulcan Embassy a week ago, so Amanda had the joy of experiencing her disapproval all over again). She again cursed the fact that she was stuck on this date; she would have liked to join them for the evening.  She really liked the little guy.

“I’d love to, but I’m already committed for the evening. Maybe next time.”

“You have a previous engagement?”

“More like an unfortunate group of people who feel free to commit me to things at their whim, but sure, previous engagement works.”

It was a testament to just how much her curling iron was beginning to infuriate her that she actually said that out loud, when she meant to keep that thought to herself. She didn’t even realize she’d said it until she noticed how puzzled Sarek looked.

“I do not understand.”

She sighed, and then cursed as she caught the tip of her finger with the curling iron.

“I’ve been wrangled by Senator Carter’s wife into going on a blind date with their nephew so he doesn’t have to spend his first night in San Francisco on his own. He’ll be here shortly to pick me up.”

“What is this ‘blind date’? I have not heard this term before.”

 “It’s an arranged social outing for two strangers, usually in the hope they’ll form a romantic attachment.   In this case it just means I’ve never met this guy before but I have to entertain him tonight for Marianne and Andrew. At least that better be all they’re thinking.”

She muttered the last part to herself, not paying attention to Sarek’s expression on the screen as she wrapped another section of hair into her curling iron and sprayed it. Occupied as she was, she didn’t see Sarek’s face set into an expression of intense displeasure, or notice that he’d bared his teeth. She was too concerned with finishing up before Noah Carter showed up on her doorstep and making sure she didn’t burn herself.

“You will join us tomorrow, then. I have not yet taken Sybok to the zoo, which he has asked to see.  He would welcome your company.”

“Sure,” she answered absently as she released the lock of hair she’d just curled, “sounds like fun. Meet you at the embassy at nine then?”

“That is acceptable. Good evening, Miss Grayson.”

“Later, Sarek.”

She did a double take as she heard the signal cut out. Wait a minute.  What the heck just happened?  He was almost rude there before he cut off.  And did she really just agree to horn in on a father/son trip to the zoo? How did that happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarek was most displeased. As soon as Sybok expressed a desire to have Amanda join them, he had anticipated a pleasant evening in her company.  He was to be denied that because her acquaintances wished her to form some romantic attachment with a relation of theirs?  It was unacceptable.

It was a moment before he realized the low rumble he felt was actually a growl, coming from him. As soon as he reached this realization he was forced to stop, and examine his reaction.  Illogical as it was, he was behaving as though he was receiving a challenge for a potential bondmate.

When had he come to think of Amanda as his? It was true; her assistance was invaluable in dealing with the humans he must work with.  Her company was enjoyable. She was even attractive for a human.  But to consider her as a potential bondmate was impossible.  She was far too young, even by human standards, for such a commitment.  She had no understanding of Vulcan politics, a necessity for the wife of an ambassador.  The odds of her being accepted by his clan were too low to be measured.  Even if she should be accepted, she would likely not survive Pon Farr. 

“Father? Is Miss Grayson joining us?”

He had not heard Sybok enter the room.

“Miss Grayson is unable to join us this evening, Sybok. A previous engagement prevents her being here.  She will join us tomorrow.”

The boy looked as if he was considering the information before he nodded his head.

“That is acceptable. The human woman, Miss Stafford, has expressed an interest in visiting the Academy with us.”

“Do you wish for her to come?”

If his son expressed a wish for Lynette Stafford’s company, Sarek would be surprised. Amanda was, so far, the only human he’d shown any desire to spend time with.  Perhaps it was fortunate that Amanda was unable to join them this evening.  It would not be appropriate for Sybok to form too strong an attachment to her.

“No. She is a most intrusive human.”

“I trust you have not made this observation aloud in her presence.”

“Of course not, Father. But it is true.”

Sarek couldn’t disagree. Ever since Sybok’s arrival, Lynette Stafford had taken to attempting to include herself in their company more and more frequently.  The only time Sarek was guaranteed safe from her presence was when he was in a private meeting or in his private quarters with his son.  He had once asked Amanda about this behavior, and she had simply laughed at him.  He still did not understand what she meant when she said that Miss Stafford was going after the biggest fish in the pond, by any means available.

He dismissed all thoughts of Lynette Stafford and Amanda Grayson from his mind, turning his attention back to the work still on his desk. There was much he intended to accomplish before the evening meal.  He had a report to complete that must be sent to T’Pau as soon as possible, and a meeting with a group of students from the VSA currently on-planet for a brief period of study at some Terran institution. 

SA----------SA---------SA-----SA

Amanda smoothed her hair one last time before climbing out of her hover car. She didn’t know why the thought of spending the day with Sarek and Sybok was making her nervous, but it was.  She blamed it on the lack of sleep the night before.  Noah had been a surprisingly pleasant dinner companion, and beyond entertaining.  He’d even taken Marianne’s unsubtle matchmaking with a sense of humor.

It was hard to believe he was related to Andrew and Marianne. The downside to that was the fact that she didn’t get in and get to bed until 2 am, and even then she had trouble falling asleep.  She’d very nearly slept through her alarm this morning.

For once, she made it to the ambassador’s apartment unmolested by Lynette Stafford. Amanda couldn’t say that she lamented the woman’s absence.  She was honestly kind of surprised that woman hadn’t done something to get herself fired before now.  Then again, maybe it wasn’t so surprising. Sarek had seemed oblivious to the fact that Stafford was even hitting on him.  He probably wouldn’t even notice if she did anything more, unless she slipped into his room to do a fan dance with a lettuce leaf. Amanda made it to Sarek’s apartment in record time without the disturbance of Lynette Stafford.

“Good morning Sybok.”

The boy opened the door to let her in, and she greeted him with a sunny smile. She was looking forward to the zoo; it had been ages since she’d gone.  They were bound to have new animals.  She was surprised to see him wearing jeans and a polo shirt; she’d never seen him in anything but Vulcan robes.  The human clothes would definitely be better for walking around the zoo. 

If Sybok was a surprise, Sarek was an absolute shock. He’d also shed his Vulcan clothes, opting for slacks and a button down shirt.  Amanda had to remind herself that drooling in front of the Ambassador would be a very bad idea; the human clothes showed off what the Vulcan clothes concealed so well.

_Get a grip, Grayson!!_

“Are you well, Miss Grayson?”

“I’m fine, Sybok. Are you excited to see the zoo?”

_Get their attention off yourself, before Sarek thinks you’ve lost it!_

“It should prove to be a most satisfactory experience.”

Oh. Right, Vulcan’s didn’t do excited. She would have to try to tone down the enthusiasm while she was with them. She didn’t want to embarrass the kid.

“If you are ready, Miss Grayson, we shall depart.”

“I’m ready.”

Sarek was not blind to the fact that Amanda’s pulse sped up when she faced him. For the first time, he wondered whether she found him aesthetically pleasing.  Perhaps his attraction was not entirely one-sided.  It was something to consider.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda had to remind herself, repeatedly, not to stare at Sarek the entire afternoon. She noticed that she wasn’t the only one doing it, either.  Father and son were gaining a great deal of attention, and Amanda recognized an appreciative once-over when she saw it. 

_Get it together, Grayson! Bad thoughts about your boss!_

_He’s not technically my boss! He’s a—a colleague. An acquaintance. And I’m not having inappropriate thoughts._

_An acquaintance that pays you for your time; and you’re having inappropriate thoughts!_

_I am not!_

_Who do you think you’re kidding?!_

And now she was arguing with herself. Wonderful.  She really was losing it.  Sarek was looking at her funny; just how much of what she was thinking showed up on her face?  Her dad always said she was an open book.  She ordered her mind to get away from Sarek and on to the animals they were here to see.  It was harder than she expected to turn her attention to the next enclosure.

She was surprised when Sybok ran up to the glass separating them from a creature that, to Amanda, resembled a teddy bear with fangs. What was so fascinating about this particular animal?  He hadn’t reacted with such enthusiasm to any of the other exhibits.  She read the plaque, and it made sense.  Sehlat.  A Vulcan animal.  She wondered when the last time was the child had seen one.  Did Vulcans have pets?  Would that be considered logical?

She noticed that Sarek was staring intently at the animal that was actually making its way over to them. It reached them, and fixed its gaze solely on Sarek. They seemed to almost be having some sort of silent conversation.  Could Vulcans do that?  She knew they were touch telepaths, but could they communicate telepathically without a physical connection?  She’d learned a lot about Vulcan culture from her sessions with Sarek, but there was so much she still didn’t know, and doubted she’d ever learn.

“Sarek?”

When they remained in their silent stare off for over a solid minute, Amanda grew concerned enough not to notice that she’d called him by name, in a public place.   He broke the standoff to turn to her.

“Is everything alright?”

“The animal is content here. I am satisfied.”

Okay, that was just weird.  Just what was he planning to do if he found out the animal was discontented, or maltreated?  Could he really have it removed from the zoo?  Did ambassadors have that kind of influence?  She decided to leave the question alone as they continued on their tour.  Not too far was the Arctic exhibit.  She wanted to see the Beluga whales, and the polar bears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when they returned to the embassy. They had stayed at the zoo until it closed down for the day, followed by dinner.  It was almost comical to watch as Sybok discovered cheese pizza for the first time.  Amanda hadn’t wanted to push her luck by getting anything with meat on it. From what she’d seen, Vulcan’s were pretty strict vegetarians.  Strangely enough, the boy declined to sample the chocolate mousse she’d ordered for dessert.  Not even Sarek would try it, and he was normally willing to try almost anything.  Still, watching Sybok’s eyes nearly roll back into his head in ecstasy over pizza was a sight she wouldn’t soon forget.

“You are not leaving?” Sybok demanded sleepily as Amanda started to head for her car. She wasn’t sure what to answer. The trip was over, so of course she’d planned on heading home, but the boy was looking at her expectantly, as if he had other plans for the course of the evening.  Sarek looked perplexed as well.

“Have you ever played Kal-Toh?”

“Kal-Toh? I can’t say that I have. What is it?”

“You must learn. Come.”

She had to bite back a smile at that order. There was no other word for it. Amanda looked to Sarek for his opinion on the matter.

“If you wish to learn, Sybok is proficient enough to teach you.”

She couldn’t say no to the mini-Sarek waiting for her to join them. She took a minute to toss her things in her car before rejoining them, as Sybok waited impatiently.  She followed the boy into the embassy, the ambassador walking just behind her the entire walk to his apartment.

A few hours later, Amanda was regretting her decision. She had yet to beat Sybok, or even come close, and her competitive streak was coming out.  This was the first time she could remember ever having such difficulty catching on to a game.

“You were much improved that time, Miss Grayson.”

A generous lie if ever she heard one. She couldn’t see evidence of any improvement.  She was still getting her ass handed to her by a six year old.  Who cared if he was Vulcan, he was six for crying out loud!  It shouldn’t be this hard to win just once. 

The humiliation continued until they were interrupted by T’Lia, who came to claim Sybok for bed. It was only then that Amanda noticed the time.  It was nearly eleven o’clock!  She had no idea it was so late.

“I’d better head out too. I didn’t know it was getting so late.”

“A moment before you leave, Miss Grayson.”

She waited, curious, as Sarek escorted Sybok and T’Lia back to the spare that had become Sybok’s room while on Earth. Several minutes later, both adults emerged, and T’Lia left with a final non-glare at Amanda.  She really wished she knew what the hell she was supposed to have done to make the woman not like her.  She didn’t even know her.

“Would you care for some refreshment, Amanda?”

“No, thank you. I really do need to head out.  What did you need?”

“I wished to discuss something with you, without the presence of Sybok.”

“Very well.”

Oh Lordy, that couldn’t be good. Was she being fired?  Had she been too emotional in front of the kid?  Too loud?  Sarek looked…well, she didn’t really know how to describe his countenance.  He didn’t have that not-angry but completely pissed off look she’d seen him come to perfect, but he didn’t look terribly happy either. If it was anyone else, she would say he almost looked nervous. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Nothing is wrong, Amanda.”

It was the truth, and yet not. Everything was normal in the sense she’d intended with her question, and yet Sarek found himself faced with a difficulty.  He had decided during the course of the afternoon that if Amanda was willing, he would pursue her as a potential bondmate.  According to Terran custom, this would require what they called dating.  He was unfamiliar with this custom, and therefore he did not know how to go about it. 

“I have found that I greatly enjoy the time spent with your company. I wish to spend time together outside of a work setting.”

Amanda blinked. Did he—was he asking her out on a date?  No, it couldn’t be.  He must be having difficulty with a Terran expression again.

“What are you proposing?”

“I believe that sharing a meal in a social setting is a common practice for individuals wishing to become better acquainted on a personal level, is it not?”

Oh snap, he really was asking her out on a date. Had he noticed her inappropriate staring?  But what about Sybok’s mother?  He was asking her on a date when his baby mama (and she didn’t think Vulcans **had** those, but what else could she be, because if she wasn’t his ex but was his wife, he was one dead Vulcan) was staying under the same roof? When the woman already hated her? 

“Should I judge by your silence that you are not pleased with the suggestion?”

“Should I be pleased that you’re asking me out when your ex is here? Is that considered a normal thing on Vulcan? Is it not logical to consider her feelings where you’re from?”

And now he looked confused. Really?

“I do not understand your statement.”

“You’re asking me out on a date when the mother of your son just left us!”

“T’Lia is not Sybok’s mother.”

“She isn’t? But—she—you—then who the hell is she, and why does she hate me? I thought she hated me because she was jealous of my being here.”

“She is Sybok’s grandmother. Her daughter, T’Ilan, was my bondmate, and Sybok’s mother.  She did not survive his delivery.”

Oh shit. Now she felt bad. Damn.  She was ready to ream into the man for asking her out with—and she was dead.  Dead in childbirth, to make things even worse.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dredge up painful memories.”

“You did not. I accepted T’Ilan’s passing long ago. But I am still waiting for an answer.”

Oh. She was supposed to answer him. Right.  That meant having to jumpstart her brain, and get it working again. 

_C’mon Grayson, get it together! Hottie just asked you out! Say yes, damn it!_

“Yes!”

He blinked, and she realized she might have been a little loud. She toned it down before she repeated her answer.

“Yes. I would be agreeable to spending more time with you in a social setting.”

_Holy shit. I just agreed to go out with the Vulcan ambassador.  This could be bad._

 


	6. Chapter 5

Amanda was nervous. She told herself it was ridiculous to feel that way, but so far she wasn’t listening very well.  So what if she’d spent countless hours alone with Sarek before?  So what if she’d been out in public with him, and Sybok, already?  Those weren’t dates. This was.  Sarek had actually asked her on a date (with full understanding of the term and its connotations), and she’d agreed.  She was going out with the Vulcan ambassador.

He was supposed to collect her in less than ten minutes, and she was still fussing over her appearance in the mirror. What did Vulcans do on dates?  He’d mentioned dinner, but that was all.  She had no idea how formal this was supposed to be, so she’d settled for a summer dress outfit she wore when student teaching.  It wasn’t exactly formal, but it was better than jeans and a t-shirt.  She looked presentable, at least. 

She was startled when her terminal started beeping at her. Who could be calling now?  She wasn’t expecting anyone.  If it was Marianne, she was hanging up on the woman.  Amanda froze when she answered and saw that it was Marianne, just not the right one.  Marianne Grayson’s face filled the screen. 

“Mom?”

“What is this nonsense I hear about you not coming back to Canada?”

Oh hell. It was going to be THAT conversation. Again.  She’d sent her dad the news a week ago that she’d gotten a job offer in San Francisco, and that she was taking it.  He’d been happy for her.  Her mother: not so much.  Amanda thought they’d already put that argument to death.

“It’s the truth, mom. I got an offer down here, and I’m taking it.”

“I don’t think so, young lady. That was not the arrangement we made when we let you go to school in the States.  We agreed that you would come back here once you graduated, and I’m holding you to that.”

“You agreed, mom. I never said I was coming back.  And I really don’t have time to have this argument again, I’m getting ready to leave.”

“Don’t you take that tone with me, young lady!”

Amanda grew furious when she heard saw a familiar glass sitting on the desk beside her mother.

“Are you seriously calling me while you’re drunk?! You’re unbelievable!”

“You’d better remember who you’re talking to, Amanda!”

“Oh I know exactly who I’m talking to, mamma!”

She was prevented from further yelling by the ringing of the buzzer. Sarek was already here!  Damn it!

“Who is that?!”

“That is SO none of your business! I’m hanging up now!”

“Don’t you dare-“

Marianne Grayson didn’t even get to finish her sentence as Amanda cut the connection. Her terminal immediately started beeping again, but she ignored it. Sarek didn’t need to be subjected to her mother: not tonight, or ever, if she had her way.  She grabbed her purse and card key before opening the door to reveal Sarek standing on the other side.  Again, he surprised her.  He was dressed in Terran slacks and shirt, having discarded the Vulcan clothes she knew he always wore when working.

“Good evening, Amanda.”

“Good evening, Ambassador.”

“Sarek,” he corrected her.

“Sarek.”

It was strange to address him by his first name. Strange to see him outside of the embassy, and without his son.  Amanda guessed she would have to get used to it, if after tonight they decided to see  each other regularly. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good to go.”

She grabbed her sweater, determined to put her mother’s ranting and her foul mood out of her mind for tonight. Tonight, she was going to have a good time, doing whatever Sarek had thought up for their first date. She was going to have fun tonight.

“Are you well, Amanda?”

“What?”

Sarek had paused in opening the door of the hover car, and was now looking at her in concern.

“Are you well? If you are ill, we can postpone this until you have recovered.  You look—“

“Oh!”

She wasn’t sure whether she should laugh, or be insulted at the fact that she apparently looked sick when she was stewing over something and trying to calm down.

“No, I’m perfectly fine.”

The look he directed at her was skeptical, as if he doubted her ability for self-assessment.

“Really. I’m perfectly well.  I just had a very unpleasant comm from someone before you arrived, and I’m trying not to let it put me in a foul mood.”

“If you are certain….”

“I’m certain. Let’s get out of here.”

She didn’t want to spend any more time discussing it. A first date was not the time to delve into her dysfunctional family.  She actually didn’t ever want to discuss her family. They were in Canada, and she was in San Francisco, end of story. Sarek nodded his acceptance before assisting her into the hover car and taking his place in the driver’s seat.  He was very deliberate in piloting the car out of the lot and into traffic.

“So where are we going?”

She was curious to see what a Vulcan considered a date. In her time at the embassy, she hadn’t been able to learn from anyone that Vulcans actually dated. She assumed they must do something equivalent; after all, they did get married. Would anyone in their right mind actually marry someone without getting to know them first? 

“I believe it is usual to consume a meal before partaking of some recreational activity, is it not?”

When he didn’t elaborate, she turned to stare at him.

“And—“

“And you will see when we reach our destination.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda would have to admit she certainly hadn’t seen it coming. A Vulcan, member of the most well-known pacifist race in the Federation, willingly sat through a hockey game?  She’d been expecting some sort of fancy vegan restaurant (she’d at least picked up that Vulcans were vegetarian), and probably a trip to the theater or something else of cultural value. 

Instead, she got dinner at a steakhouse and a hockey game.   Sarek was just full of surprises: he’d even seemed to enjoy it.  It would seem that beneath that stoic exterior there was a bit of a barbarian.  Amanda found that she was alright with that.   She couldn’t complain about the seats, either.  They were right up on the front row, beside the penalty box.  She got to see every blow, and every collision, up close. It was glorious.  It reminded her of going to games at home.  The only exception was that she wasn’t related to half the team.

“That was wonderful, Sarek.   Thank you for tonight.”

“I am pleased that you enjoyed it. I must confess that I had to consult Senator Carter as to what would be an appropriate outing.  I was not certain of the merit of his suggestion.”

He’d asked Andrew for suggestions? Amanda groaned inwardly. While she definitely appreciated the effort, and she really did, if Andrew said anything to his wife she’d never hear the end of it.  It was creepy that Sarek seemed to read her thoughts as he hurried to reassure her.

“He gave his word that he would not inform his wife that you and I were meeting.”

“Thank goodness. If Marianne got wind of this she would short out my comm. terminal with her calls, wanting details. She’s the most well-meaning woman I know, but also the nosiest.”

Sarek had noticed something of the sort himself. If he was not mistaken, it was Marianne Carter who’d insisted Amanda spend time with that young man, preventing her from accepting his invitation to the embassy that evening.  He did not wish for further intrusions from her.

Amanda stared up at her building when Sarek pulled the hovercar into the parking lot of her apartment. She had no doubt that her terminal was probably shorted out with messages from her mother.  She didn’t have the energy to deal with the woman tonight.  Maybe she could just run away for a few days, until Marianne Grayson either A.)calmed down and remembered that her daughter was a grown woman who was perfectly capable of deciding her own life or B.) moved on to bitch about someone new. 

“Is everything well, Amanda?”

She’d almost forgotten that Sarek was even there as she stared up at the windows. That wasn’t good.  She’d had one date with the man and intended to have more; it was far too early to scare him off.

“Everything’s fine, Sarek. Good night.”

She leaned in for a kiss, and was surprised when he didn’t move to meet her. Instead, he was actually staring at her as if he had no clue what to do with her.  Did Vulcans not kiss?  Amanda immediately changed her plan and instead of attacking his lips, place a kiss on his cheek.  If they really didn’t kiss, she didn’t want to insult him.

Sarek could tell from the emotional transference that Amanda had not intended to place her lips on his cheek.   He was puzzled at the significance of placing one’s lips against another’s until he read her emotions.  A display of affection.  Also a prelude to sexual intercourse.  It was gratifying to know that Amanda viewed him as a potential mate, as he viewed her. 

“Good night, Amanda. I wish to repeat the experience in the near future.”

She smiled as she climbed out of the car, shutting the door before he had even a chance to climb out and open the door for her.

“I think that might be arranged,” was her farewell before she entered her building, leaving him to watch and make certain she was safely inside before returning to the embassy. This evening had been most satisfactory.

SA----------SA---------SA---------SA-----------SA

 “Ambassador, I have received a complaint from Ms. Stafford,”  he was informed during his morning meeting with the head of the embassy staff.  He was not surprised by the news.  Lynette Stafford had been displeased to be re-assigned to other duties in the embassy, duties that necessarily meant he would no longer be required to interact with her.  He was, however, curious as to what complaint she might make.

“What is the nature of her complaint?”

“She alleges that she was removed from her post without cause, and that her new posting is far below her qualifications. She also suggests that there may have been inappropriate advances from members of the ambassadorial staff.”

“Who does she accuse of inappropriate behavior?”

“She accuses your aide, Sarvok, of attempting to proposition her once she was off duty. She also accuses Solen. You are not directly accused, Ambassador, but she implies that you were aware of the behavior and made no efforts to put an end to it.”

What did the woman hope to accomplish from her accusations? Sarek could not understand her motives for her claims. Still, he could not ignore them;  not without repercussions.

“Begin an investigation into Ms. Stafford’s claims, Sa’Ten. If you find that there is a basis in fact for her accusations, I wish to be informed immediately. The responsible individual will be removed to Vulcan.”

“And if it is determined that her accusations are unfounded?”

“She will be dismissed from her employment.”

He was confident that the end result of the investigation would result in the termination of Lynette Stafford’s employment. Sarvok and Solen were young, and inexperienced in interacting with other species, but they had both been on Earth long enough to have learned what was considered appropriate behavior. And neither of them was nearing their Time; if they were they would have already requested leave to return to Vulcan. 

“It would be—unfortunate—if Ms. Stafford was dismissed, Ambassador. I understand that her father is a Starfleet Admiral.  He may choose to cause trouble.”

“That will be his own affair.”

He would not keep Lynette Stafford on staff, if it proved that she was lying. Her removal from his staff was caused by her unprofessionalism; he would not tolerate deceit on top of that.  Shortly before his departure for Vulcan, Sybok had commented that Ms. Stafford had shown an increasing interest in both Amanda’s presence in the embassy, and where he spent his free evenings.  He had been inclined to ignore it as simple speculation, until he’d witnessed the woman verbally harassing Amanda upon her arrival one day, followed by what Amanda called her attempts to seduce him once she’d left and he was alone.

“If I may ask, Ambassador, what caused Ms. Stafford’s removal from your immediate staff? If she does attempt to bring her father to contest your decision, it will be most helpful to have the facts so that I can properly address any claims that may arise.”

“Her conduct was unprofessional, despite warnings to correct her behavior. That is all I will say on the matter.”

While it might be logical to disclose the fact that after seeing Sybok and T’Lia off at the spaceport he had returned to his apartment to find the woman lying on his bed, completely nude, with rather offensive-smelling candles lit and rose petals scouring the covers, it would not serve her reputation any favors, and he did not at the moment wish to cause her any public embarrassment. To do so would only cause more tension that was unnecessary. Public disclosure might also provoke speculation as to the nature of their working relationship, and hints of a sexual affair with a human on his staff could be damaging to his (and the Vulcan, as a whole) reputation.

He could accept that he had been mistaken in her intentions, and had perhaps given the woman reason to believe that he would welcome her attentions, but her failure to maintain a professional distance once he informed her in no uncertain terms that her behavior was unacceptable was entirely her own doing, and it was for that reason she’d been removed from his immediate staff. No Vulcan woman would ever offer herself as Lynette Stafford had, nor would Amanda.

“Very well, Ambassador. Should it be necessary to dismiss Ms. Stafford, I shall see to it.”

“Are there any other matters to be discussed concerning the staff, Sa’Ten?”

“Just one more, Ambassador. We will need to locate a temporary replacement for the human head of housekeeping.  She went into labor seven point three hours ago, and will be out on maternity leave.”

“See to it, Sa’Ten. I leave decisions on the employees in your hands.  If there is nothing else, I must  leave for my meeting with the Andorian Ambassador and Senator Carter.”

He had a number of meetings and issue to attend to before his workday was complete, and he could meet Amanda for dinner. They had met at least once weekly for the last month. Tonight she had offered to cook for him, the first such offer she’d ever made.  He was both curious and anxious about what he would consume this evening, as he had no knowledge of her cooking abilities. 

 

 

 

                     

 


	7. Chapter 6

“Ambassador, I have an Admiral Stafford demanding to see you.”

The call interrupted Sarek’s concentration as he typed, and he not-glared at the intercom. He had only a short amount of time before his next meeting, and he was determined to get this report finished and submitted to the High Council. He did not welcome the interruption.

“Very well. You may show him to the conference room in the north wing.”

“Of course, Ambassador.”

Though the news was unwelcome, his newest human aide, a young man chosen by Sa’Ten after extensive interviews, was proving to be a most satisfactory choice. Mark Jacobson was well qualified and efficient, and Sarek’s office had run much more smoothly in the time that Mr. Jacobson had been with them.  It was also a relief to know that there need be no more concerns over harassment accusations:  Sarek had seen the holo pics of Mr. Jacobson’s wife and children on his desk, and none of the males at the embassy showed preference for males over females. The only possibility for harassment for Mr. Jacobson would come from a woman, and none of the few Vulcan women at the embassy would do such a thing. 

“Inform Mr. Carter that I will meet with him on time, as scheduled.”

He was unsure why that caused Mark to smile, but the human nodded and left to do as instructed. Truthfully, he had not expected the admiral to take so long to confront him. Lynette Stafford had been dismissed from her post more than two months prior, after a thorough investigation revealed her claims to be completely unfounded, as he had expected.  Sarvok and Solen had both been surprised by the accusations, and a mind meld with each of them had proven that neither had made any inappropriate advance towards the human woman. T’Pau and the High Council had been satisfied with the investigation, and closed their file on the matter.

It was unfortunate that Ms. Stafford had not accepted her dismissal quietly. Nor had she admitted her false accusations, even when confronted with the facts.  The woman had chosen instead to declare that if she was not reinstated to her former position, she would make certain that the embassy faced some sort of embarrassment in the human media.  She had also threatened to contact her father, who would be certain to do everything in his power to have Sarek removed from his post.  Sa’Ten had kept Sarek apprised of all events connected with Lynette Stafford, so that they might be prepared, and so he was aware the Admiral had been back on the planet for ten standard days.  He had expected that the man would arrive before now.

As soon as he finished typing his report on the trade proposal from the Andorian ambassador, he made his way to the north wing conference room, to find a white-haired admiral waiting. The human already appeared agitated already, which did not bode well for their meeting. Sarek could feel the antagonism rolling off the human in waves.  This would not be a pleasant discussion.

Sarek took a seat at the conference table, facing the admiral directly. The human elected to remain standing; causing Sarek to wonder if this was some sort of intimidation tactic. It was his decided opinion that Admiral Stafford was one of the least aesthetically pleasing humans he had so far encountered. The man wore an expression of arrogance, and the look of someone long accustomed to getting what he wanted. The human also looked pained at his surroundings, and Sarek could easily pick up the admirals feeling that this was beneath him. He had the entirely inappropriate thought that he was finally seeing someone who, to quote Amanda, “looked like he had a stick up his ass”.

“Admiral Stafford. I have ten minutes before my next engagement, and I am told you wished to speak with me.”

“I want to know just where the hell you get off firing my daughter for making a sexual harassment claim, ambassador! I don’t know how you do things on Vulcan, but here on Earth we don’t punish the victim by taking their job!  I demand to know why the there was no investigation into what happened, and why the two men who attempted to assault her aren’t in prison!”

It should not surprise him that the angered young woman had carried her lies to her father. What she hoped to accomplish, he could not say. Humans were so very illogical.

“You are mistaken, Admiral. A thorough investigation of Ms. Stafford’s claims revealed that they were unfounded. Neither man accused of harassing her actually did so.  Your daughter was dismissed for her unprofessional behavior, and for making false accusations, both of which are termination-worthy offenses.”

“I don’t believe you! Lynette would never do such a thing. You will re-instate her at once, and you will issue a formal apology.”

“I will not. Ms. Stafford was properly dismissed for her conduct, and is furthermore banned from seeking re-employment within the embassy. That will not be undone simply because you wish to make demands, Admiral.”

The human very nearly stuttered as his face turned a darker shade. Sarek could respect the human’s support for his offspring, but he would not give in to the man’s demands. Even if he did not have proof that Lynette Stafford had lied, and therefore brought her termination upon herself, he would not allow someone with no connection to the Vulcan embassy dictate their employment decisions.  If this admiral believed that he could be bullied into doing such a thing, he was very much mistaken.

“Let me explain something to you, Ambassador. You’re new here, so I’m willing to cut you some slack, but you don’t want to make an enemy of me.  You will rescind your termination of my daughter, immediately.”

“I have no wish to make an enemy of anyone, Admiral Stafford. But I will not cede to your demands.  Your position in Starfleet does not extend you any authority over this embassy.  I would suggest that you tell your daughter to accept the consequences of her actions, rather than to expect that you can remedy the situation to her liking.”

“I’m warning you, Ambassador. I will not allow this insult to go unanswered.”

“Your threats will not intimidate me, Admiral. If you have nothing else of value to say, I have another engagement, and I do not intend to be late.”

With that Sarek stood to his feet, removing whatever advantage the admiral may have believed he had. His patience with human posturing had reached its limit for the day, and he stood to his full height, standing taller than the disgruntled admiral.  He would not allow this man to prevent him from meeting the next of his responsibilities punctually.  He would not allow the human so much control.  He pushed the button that would alert his waiting assistant that the meeting was over, and the door slid open to reveal Mark waiting respectfully just outside the door.

“Mr. Jacobson will show you out, Admiral.”

“This isn’t over,” the admiral hissed threateningly as Mark escorted him from the room. Sarek waited until they were out of the hallway before proceeding to his meeting.  He believed the admiral’s threat to continue to make trouble; however, he was confident that Admiral Stafford would find his threat hollow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda let herself into her apartment, tired and drained. Thank God it was the end of the week, and she had the weekend to recuperate.  She loved her students, she really did, but she was ready for two days to herself to get some of those tests graded.  There wasn’t a lot of time to get it done during the day, when the kids would feel free to come to her desk and interrupt her grading with their questions. 

Tonight, however, she was pushing all of that out of her mind. Tonight Sarek was coming over for dinner, and her plans included nothing more strenuous than ordering take-out from the vegan place around the block and settling in to watch a holo-vid.  She would worry about grading tests tomorrow.

A quick glance at the clock told her there wasn’t much time before the man arrived. She pulled up the restaurant on her terminal as she hurried to get out of her work clothes, hopping on one foot to take off a shoe as she placed the order for delivery.  Sarek had valiantly eaten her earlier cooking attempt, but she wouldn’t put him through that again.  Cooking was not a skill she had mastered, and she didn’t necessarily want to repeat the experience.  She was pretty sure Sarek didn’t, either.

The kid taking the order earned a glare as he chuckled when she almost fell on her butt trying to slip the shoe off. He was quick to quiet down when she threatened not to tip the delivery. As soon as the screen went blank she was digging through her closet for something to wear that Sarek hadn’t already seen her in. 

She barely got her makeup done before the chime signaling that someone was at the door. She was beyond relieved when she opened the door to the delivery boy, rather than Sarek.  She didn’t intend to lie to the man and pretend that she made the food, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to be here when the delivery boy showed up.  With the barest margin for error, she managed to get the food arranged on the table and the holo-vid lined up on the TV before the door chimed again.

“Good evening Amanda.”

“Sarek, come in.”

“Before we begin tonight’s activities, I wish to inform you that in ten days we will be hosting a reception at the embassy. Your attendance is requested.”

“Oh, umm….”

So far they’d been careful to keep the fact that they were seeing each other under wraps, and she wanted it to stay that way. It was better all-around if no one at the embassy, or her school, knew.  Her showing up as his date would mean they could kiss any hope of keeping that secret goodbye.

“You would be there in an official capacity, not as my companion.”

Oh. She wasn’t too sure how she felt about that.  That could be taken more than one way, after all.  But she quickly accepted the invitation.  She’d never been to one of the official Embassy functions, and she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to finally attend one.  And if it didn’t involve outing her relationship with Sarek, so much the better.

“I’d be delighted to accept. Now I hope you’re hungry, because dinner is served.”

He hadn’t changed into human clothes, so he was in the Vulcan robes she was used to seeing at the embassy. She hadn’t made up her mind yet which she liked more, he was pretty hot either way.  She stepped back to allow him entry to the tiny space that barely held her dining room table, and with little delay they were working their way through dinner.  It was interesting to watch a Vulcan, who insisted that they showed no emotion, visibly relax through the course of a meal.

“Rough day at work?”

He looked up from his plate, almost startled at her speaking. She didn’t think the food had been THAT spectacular, but he seemed to have forgotten everything but what he was eating. He looked at her, puzzled.

“I do not understand your query.”

“You looked stressed. Did you have trouble at work?”

“There was no trouble. I trust that your day at the school was acceptable?”

“Yes, but it’s a good thing it’s the weekend, and I can finally get some stuff graded.”

Since he either couldn’t (or didn’t want to) talk about what the embassy, she kept the conversation to her activities for the week, until he finished dinner, and they moved into the living room. It was almost comical, to see Sarek sitting perfectly straight on the couch beside her as she sprawled, watching a movie.  He seemed out-of-place in such a domestic, human, setting.  Still, since he made absolutely no objection to her using him as a pillow as they watched the movie, it worked well.  Sarek made an excellent movie companion, as he didn’t say a single word to interrupt until the movie had ended. 

“That was—surprisingly enjoyable.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

She’d taken a gamble on a movie, having no idea what his preferences were, if he even had them. Romantic comedies had been ruled out immediately, but that still left a wide range of movies to choose from.  She was relieved that he’d liked what she’d chosen.

She couldn’t say what, exactly, changed from one second to the next, but she was suddenly very much aware of the man sitting beside her. The scent that was uniquely Sarek seemed to shout at her as she leaned against his shoulder, daring her to lean in for a closer sniff.  She couldn’t help but notice the smooth planes of his body when she was snuggled against it like she was, but it felt as if he was finally noticing her as well, and the air fairly crackled with sexual tension. 

_“Get a grip, Grayson! Molesting the Vulcan Ambassador is a very bad idea! Even if he does look completely edible!”_

She noticed that his face was the barest tint of green, meaning that he was flushed as he glanced down at her, and she immediately became aware of the fact that their bare hands were brushing against each other, almost innocently. She remembered reading that Vulcans were touch telepaths (Tom would be so proud at finally having proof that she did occasionally retain what she read), and she felt herself become red.  Had he read her thoughts?

_“Son of a—what if he saw me picturing him without those robes?”_

“I cannot be held responsible for my actions if you continue along in that vein, Amanda.”

_“Oh shit, that shouldn’t be such a turn on! Down girl!”_

She couldn’t help the fairly vivid mental images of Sarek losing that Vulcan control that came to mind at that declaration. Unfortunately, she didn’t think to break the minute skin contact from their touching hands, and Sarek got an eyeful of those images. With a growl, he swept her off the couch, tossing her over his shoulder as he got his bearings, singling out the most direct path to her bedroom.  She should probably shriek in outrage, or at least put up a token protest, but she did nothing more than hope that she’d actually thrown her nightgown in the laundry basket rather than tossing it on the bed. Even that thought was swept out of her mind as he managed to seamlessly remove her shirt in the same motion he used to lay her out on the bed.

SA--------SA-----------SA---------SA-----------SA

“Good morning, Miss Grayson.”

Amanda blinked sleepily at the human man who’d knocked on her door. Was it really morning already?  She’d swear she just went to sleep an hour ago.  Why was this guy knocking on her door at this ungodly hour, anyway?

_“Amanda, we had no idea you were coming! What on earth are you doing here?”_

_Amanda was startled from her people-watching by Marianne’s exclamation, and she turned. She hadn’t known they would be at this function, but she was relieved to have at least one familiar person to talk to.  She couldn’t spend too much time with Sarek, not with so many others demanding his attention and not wanting to draw that attention to herself, and while Mark Jacobson and his wife had been perfectly friendly since they’d been introduced, she could easily tell that they wouldn’t want to spend their whole evening with her._

_“Hi Marianne,” she greeted the woman who’d finally reached her, “Ambassador Sarek was kind enough to invite me.”_

_“Really? I didn’t realize you knew the ambassador that well.”_

_“I did some work with the ambassador over the summer.”_

_“What kind of work could you have possibly done with the Vulcan ambassador?”_

_“Helping him understand human customs, that sort of thing.”_

_It was quite a sight, to see so many different alien races in one building, and so many politicians getting along. Amanda was surprised, when the last of the guests were finally leaving, to notice just how late it was.  She was less surprised when Sarek managed to maneuver the Carters into leaving without her, and finding a reason for her to be among the last to leave.  It was so late, that of course she was offered the guest quarters that were still ‘hers’, and she was only too grateful to accept the offer and not have to try to drive home so late.  She never made it to the guest quarters._

“Oh shit.”

She never made it to the guest quarters. She’d gone with Sarek, once all the other Vulcans had retired to their chosen nightly occupations.  The man at her door wasn’t at her door. She’d just been caught in the apartment of the ambassador, at an hour of the morning that no one would ever believe was innocent.

“You may be assured of my discretion, Miss Grayson. The Ambassador has had your car made ready, so that you can depart at your convenience.  He thought you would be more comfortable if you could leave as soon as possible.”

Bless that man, how well he knew what she’d be thinking when she woke up. That might have something to do with his telepathy, but that was fine with her.  She shut the door in Mark Jacobson’s face to hurriedly dress and grab her clothes from the night before.  He was waiting for her when she opened the door, and she followed him in a rather circuitous route through the halls.  She was slightly confused as to what was going on, until she realized that he’d just brought her to the door of the room she normally occupied when at the Embassy, and he’d done so without running into a single person.  Now when she walked out, anyone would see her coming from the appropriate hallway.

“Thank you, Mr. Jacobson.”

“You are welcome, Miss Grayson.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Amanda, how could you be so stupid!”

That wasn’t exactly what she’d been expecting when she finally decided to return her mother’s call. She was already beginning to regret even answering the message that had been waiting for her when she got back to her apartment. She hadn’t even listened to the other messages on her terminal, though she would have to get around to that. She probably should have had another cup of coffee before doing this.

“Should I know what you’re talking about, mamma?”

“I’m talking about you sleeping with the Ambassador from Vulcan! How could you be so irresponsible!  He’s more than three times your age!”

She knew that, and yes, it had been a bit of a shock to discover that he was old enough to be her father, and at a stretch, her grandfather. But she’d gotten used to it, so what did her mother care? Wait a minute.  How the hell did her mother find out?  There was no way on God’s green Earth that her mother could possibly have found out that she’d been seeing Sarek.

“What are you talking about?!”

If she found out that her mother had cameras installed in her apartment, she was going to jail for matricide.

“I’m talking about the stories that are all over the news feeds, young lady!”

“What? What stories?”

Had the woman started drinking already? Amanda looked closely, but didn’t see any evidence of a glass anywhere.  She waited, rather impatiently, as Marianne Grayson tapped buttons on her screen, and a news screen popped up on Amanda’s.

“Oh dear Lord.”

 She froze in horror at the photos that accompanied the story.  They certainly looked compromising, although she knew that they weren’t.  Someone had managed to capture photos of her leaving Sarek’s apartment in the Embassy looking rather disheveled and (oh please no, she wasn’t seeing this) rearranging her clothes, Sarek right behind her, and photos of them entering it together.  It had to be someone inside the embassy, to take those particular shots.  She silently thanked God that at least they weren’t photos of her apartment. That wouldn’t be so easy to explain away.

“What were you thinking?!”

“It’s not what it looks like, mamma.” At least not that time.  “I did some work with the Ambassador over the summer.  I was at the embassy a lot, and he was completely professional the entire time.”

“Then just why are you leaving that room looking like you just finished putting your clothes back on?!”

“Because the ambassador’s son spilled a pitcher of water all over them, so the ambassador was kind enough to have them dried while I waited. I’d just changed back before I left the apartment.”

She remembered that day. It would have been comical, had the resulting pictures not been so damning. The embassy carpet had just been replaced, and Sybok had caught his foot on an end that wasn’t secured.  The pitcher of water he was carrying went crashing to the floor, and almost the entire contents had ended up on Amanda’s clothes.  She’d immediately taken Sarek up on his off of having her clothing dried in the embassy’s laundry facilities rather than spend the afternoon in cold, soaked, jeans. 

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“You know what, mamma? I really don’t care what you believe. It’s the truth.  Nothing inappropriate happened with the ambassador.”

“That is the last straw! You are coming home, Amanda, until you can learn how to behave yourself!”

“The hell I am!”

What was sure to become a full explosion between the two was stopped by Brian Grayson’s appearance on the screen, effectively moving her mother out of the way. He sent his wife a look of warning before turning his attention to his daughter.

“I have to say, these stories have us more than a little concerned. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on, Baby Girl?”

Amanda was relieved to finally be dealing with her father instead. He was at least willing to keep a level head, and not assume that she was actually guilty of what those stories were implying.  And she really wanted this discussion to go well, because she was NOT going to leave her first teaching job, and the students she loved, because her mother decided she needed to “learn to behave herself”, and she didn’t want to have to spend the next several years dealing with the fallout from her refusal to obey.  If her father was around, they just might make it through this argument without anyone getting hurt.

She gave him the same explanation she gave her mother, and it was a great relief to actually be believed. After all, it wouldn’t be too terribly difficult to verify whether the Ambassador had a son, and whether the boy was at the embassy at the time that photo was taken.  Especially once Sarek was aware of these stories.  Amanda was fairly certain the Vulcans would want this ridiculous story denied as much as she did, perhaps even more so, and they would easily be able to provide the evidence.  She almost wanted to be there when Sarek became aware of this.   He wasn’t the type of man to let something like this go unanswered.

After nearly an hour’s debate, her father finally managed to calm her mother down enough to end the call and clear Amanda’s terminal, and she could turn her attention to the other messages waiting for her. Now that she knew what was playing on the news feeds, she was reluctant to check. Her name hadn’t been mentioned, which was good, but the picture was good quality, and her face was quite clear in it.  Anyone from the school board could have seen those stories.  She didn’t really care that some idiot was trying to tarnish Sarek’s reputation and was dragging her into it (they had to be after Sarek, because who could possibly have a motive to try to hurt her reputation?  She just wasn’t that important), that was for him to handle, but if her career was damaged over this, the Vulcans would have to get in line, because she was going to murder whoever was responsible.


	8. Chapter 7

 “You do not appear rested,” Sarek commented when Amanda’s face finally showed up on his comm. screen. It had been more than two standard weeks since they had spent any time together, and he was anxious to see her again.  It would be gratifying to be able to indulge in his desire to do violence upon Admiral Stafford.  He was in no doubt that it was the admiral’s fault that Amanda was now inundated with Terran reporters who found their supposed affair to be news worthy. 

“I’m exhausted,” she admitted. “We’re reaching the end of the semester, so I’ve got midterms coming up next week that I’m trying to get the kids ready for.  It’s a lot of long days.  It’ll be better once the winter break starts and I can get away for a couple of weeks.”

He did not believe that was the entire truth. Amanda claimed that her days were unaffected by the accusations that were still daily reported on the news feeds, but even he could see that the events were taking a toll on her.  He did not believe she would be so run down by her classes if she did not have the additional stress.

“What are your plans for your coming break?”

“To get some stuff graded, then I’ll probably head out to the beach for a few days. I’ll have to go home for Christmas, but I won’t stay up there long.”

He did not like to think of her gone for so long. If she did go to the beach alone, they would be able to speak, and possibly he might even be able to arrange a few days to accompany her away from the prying eyes of the media. But he knew that they would not be able to communicate while she was visiting her relatives.  Her family did not know of their relationship; she did not wish them to know, and he was satisfied to follow her lead when it concerned them. 

“So when do you get to go back to Vulcan?”

“I return to Vulcan in sixteen standard days, in order to continue work on the proposal that Earth has put forward for a loan. There are a number of items in the proposal that must be discussed with the High Council.  Once that is accomplished I will return to Earth.”

“I’m not talking about work, Sarek. When do you get to take some time off and just go home for a little while?”

He did not understand the question. Why would he return to Vulcan for personal reasons when his assignment was not complete?

“Do Vulcans not believe in vacations?” she asked when he voiced that opinion.

“We do not ‘vacation’, as you use the term. As Vulcans require less sleep than humans, we spend a part of each day in meditation, which centers the mind and body as your vacations are intended to do.”

He did not understand why she laughed at his explanation.

“Sarek, humans don’t vacation just to center the mind and body. It’s a chance to spend time with family and friends, or to travel to places you don’t ordinarily get to visit, or just crawl into a hole somewhere and shut out the world and all responsibility.  It is socially sanctioned selfishness.”

“Vulcans have no such practice. If one’s obligations prevent one from meditating sufficiently, it may be necessary to seek solitude for a number of days to rectify that issue, but apart from that we do not seek to draw away from responsibilities for personal leisure.”

He could not interpret the expression on her face sufficiently, but thought it might be close to pity. Vulcan customs seemed as alien to humans as human customs did to Vulcans.  Did Amanda pity him for not having vacations in the sense that she had them?  He did not need such separations from responsibility.

“You poor thing. You have no idea what you’re missing.”

Since she did not appear to expect a response to that declaration, he made none. The conversation returned to Amanda’s work with her students, and what he could share of his work.  There was much that he could not discuss, but other items were a matter of public record, and those he could discuss freely. 

He was disappointed when he had to end the conversation in order to prepare for his next meeting. There was much that he had to complete in the days remaining before he returned to Vulcan, and he wished to accomplish as much as possible so that he might have some days free to join Amanda.  Perhaps he might even come to see the benefit of a “vacation”.

SA-----------SA------SA----SA

“The news isn’t good, Ambassador.”

“I believe that is an understatement, Mr. Jacobson.”

Sarek looked from the latest news report to Mark, who stood in the doorway. Rather than dying down, the reports on his “torrid affair” were growing ever more salacious.  While the majority of reputable news stations had abandoned their attempts for more information when it became obvious there was nothing to be gained from continuing to stalk the Vulcan embassy (with many even issuing retractions of their accusations), the reports continued with the less reputable stations, and they were vicious in their attacks.

Sarek could only guess that the lack of any sort of impact on his daily life had angered the Stafford’s, because as soon as the legitimate news entities backed off, those that his aide called “tabloid” or “sleaze” stations had begun attacking his reputation in earnest. Unscrupulous reporters had broadcast Lynette Stafford’s accusations of harassment and unfair termination (information that could only have come from the admiral or his daughter), so that now not only was he “having an inappropriate intimate relationship” with Amanda, whose identity was being broadcast throughout the planet, but he and his staff were also sexually harassing every human woman who worked within the embassy walls.

He could not understand the temperament that would allow someone to seek revenge for a perceived slight in such a vindictive manner. Lynette Stafford was not just attacking him.  That he could tolerate easily, as she simply did not matter enough for him to concern himself with her opinion.  But her attack did not stop with him; she also attacked those in his employ. She was attempting to destroy the good relations that existed between Earth and Vulcan, and that he simply could not accept.  That a single human woman who did not accept the consequences for her actions should be allowed to bring all of his hard work to an end was inconceivable.  Until now the embassy had remained silent on his orders, but he was prepared to release the details that led up to Ms. Stafford’s termination and even bring a libel suit if it proved necessary.

“The lady T’Pau has sent a message demanding that you attend a video conference she is arranging to address the matter. She’s planning it for some time this afternoon.”

That news was surprising. The High Council had maintained the policy of ignoring the stories coming from Earth’s news feeds.  It was illogical to treat the stories as if they had any credibility.  It did not bode well that they were choosing to actually address this now.  They would not do so unless they felt that the accusations would have a much more negative impact than Sarek had initially projected.  It was fortunate that he had no further meetings today.

“Very well. Put it on the calendar so that I will be alerted when it is time.”

Precisely two hours later, Sarek found himself sitting in front of his personal terminal, with the faces of more than one High Council member on his screen. It was more serious than he had anticipated if so many of the High Council were present for this discussion.  T’Pau, his usually expressionless mother, had a visible look of disapproval on her face.

“Sarek, we have received expressions of concern for these accusations made by the Terran news stations from more than one of our allies.”

“The accusations are unfounded, as you are aware.”

“We are aware. And yet they are damaging to our reputation among our allies. Why has the woman not been silenced?”

“The majority of the Terran news feeds have directed their attention away from Ms. Stafford’s accusations. Those that remain are not respected by the majority of humans. I believe that this renewed attack is the result of previous failure to cause harm.  I intend to begin legal proceedings to put an end to this.”

Senator Carter had informed him that he could obtain legal counsel to file suit against not only the admiral and his daughter, but against the news stations that were broadcasting such outright falsehoods. He fully intended to do so.  A ruling against those stations, which was a virtual certainty, would effectively silence them, as their accusations would not be believed.  The threat of extensive punitive reparations should also be effective in putting an end to this absurdity. He watched as those on his screen conversed, speaking too softly to easily be heard.  He waited, silently, until T’Pau spoke again.

“That is logical. Begin legal proceedings.”

“I will do so at once.”

“As for the other woman, the one you are accused of having an inappropriate relationship with. It must end at once.”

“There has been no inappropriate relationship,” he answered quickly.

It was no lie. Amanda might be young, especially when compared to him, but she was an adult by Terran standards.  Their courtship had not begun until after their professional affiliation was complete, and neither of them possessed a bond mate.  There was nothing inappropriate about a relationship with an unattached woman.

“Miss Grayson provided valuable assistance in understanding Terran customs while she completed her educational studies. Our interactions were purely professional.”

“T’Lia suggests otherwise.”

“T’Lia is mistaken.”

He made the effort to keep his temper in check. It was no surprise that T’Lia had carried such gossip to T’Pau; their relations had been strained ever since the loss of her daughter, and she was consistent in her disapproval of his continued personal life.  He was fairly certain that she placed the blame for T’Ilan’s death squarely on his shoulders, even though it was childbirth that killed her.

“She informed me that she first met this Miss Grayson in your apartment. That she had spent the night.”

There were a few colorful phrases from Amanda’s vocabulary that were singularly appropriate to this conversation.

“Miss Grayson and I worked quite late the night before T’Lia and Sybok arrived. As the Terran was too fatigued to pilot her vehicle home, and I had an extra bedroom in my apartment, it was only logical to allow her to stay the night.”

“She also stated that the human spent a great deal of time with you and Sybok in a personal manner.”

“Sybok found her company pleasing, and it encouraged his interaction with members of another species. Spending time with Miss Grayson was educational for him.”

“T’Lia expressed concern that the human had too great an influence over Sybok.”

“Her concern is unfounded.”

“Nevertheless, you must cease all contact with this Miss Grayson at once. If there has been no inappropriate relationship, her reputation will only be damaged by the continued accusations, and it will be better for her to discontinue any association.  You will keep us apprised of the progress of the legal claim against your former employee.”

Sarek stared at the screen in disbelief, long after it went dark. Cease all contact with Amanda?  Impossible.  He could not break contact with Amanda.  It was inconceivable that he should never see her again. 

He must do something. T’Pau was correct that the Stafford’s accusations continued to damage Amanda’s reputation.  It could not be allowed to continue.  Leaving Amanda was not an option.  He must find another solution.

His duties for the day were ended. He had no engagements for the next two days, due to his completing so much the days before.  He could see no logical reason why he should not join Amanda at her beach retreat.  It would be agreeable to see Earth’s ocean for himself; it was so alien to anything on Vulcan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Sarek!”

Amanda opened the door to see the last person she’d actually expected. She’d invited him to come out, sure, but she never thought he’d actually do it.

“Is everything alright?”

She stepped back to let him in, glancing around to make sure there were no reporters following him. She’d managed to spend the last week completely free of reporters looking for some sordid story and everyone else looking for juicy gossip about a people that many still knew next to nothing about.  She was glad that he’d come, but if anyone had followed him it would only start a new round of news stories that were doing her teaching no favors. 

“There is nothing wrong Amanda. As I had completed all of my work I wished to see this beach you spoke of so much.”

“Fair enough. I hope you brought a swim suit.”

She’d been on the way to the bedroom to change and head out for a swim, and she saw no reason to change those plans. She was ready to get in the water for the afternoon.  This part of the beach was secluded enough, thanks to everything around it being private property.  It really did pay to be on good terms with a senator sometimes.  She directed Sarek to the guest room on her way to the master bedroom, and left him to his own devices. 

She was unprepared for his reaction when she returned to the living room, towel in hand and sarong around her waist. He very nearly growled at her and his eyes darkened, with what she couldn’t tell.

“You cannot intend to wear that in public, surely?”

She looked down at herself.

“What’s wrong with it?”

She didn’t see anything wrong. She was wearing a tankini. Her top covered her boobs, and the sarong covered the rest.  Her bottoms were boy shorts; not even a g-string.

“Surely it cannot be appropriate to wear something so revealing in public?”

“This? This is nothing.”

“Precisely. Is it common to wear so little when outside the privacy of your home?”

She had to choke back a giggle when he automatically misunderstood her. She shouldn’t be surprised, she supposed, considering what he considered appropriate swimwear.  He was practically wearing a wetsuit.

“I meant that compared to what some people wear, this isn’t out of the ordinary. Many people wear even less than this.”

“Less?”

The poor man. What on earth would he do if she’d gone to a nude beach?  Not that she ever would, but just the thought of his reaction was incredibly entertaining. 

Sarek watched in growing jealousy as Amanda swam in the ocean. He retired to the shore after only a short time, as he had difficulty remaining afloat, but Amanda was content to stay in the water.  The beach was relatively deserted, as she had promised, but there were still enough males around to draw his attention.  One in particular seemed to pay too much attention to Amanda, and her lack of attire.  He was not pleased to have Amanda as the object of such attention. 

T’Pau’s order was still forefront in his mind. He could not begin to think of severing his relationship with Amanda.  There would be another solution.  Ending all contact could not be the only way to put an end to the rumors and restore Amanda’s (and Vulcan’s) reputation.

He looked up as the sky darkened. Storm clouds were moving in.  A look behind him revealed lightning touching down in the distance.  It would be far too dangerous to continue in the water with an oncoming storm. He pushed to his feet and called in Amanda’s direction, waving her attention to the coming clouds.  He did not hear a reply, but she swam back towards the shore, so he turned his attention to collecting their belongings. 

Amanda barely had time to wrap up in the beach towel before the crash of thunder broke the quiet of the beach, and raindrops began to fall. They made it back to the house just in time to miss the bolt of lightning that knocked out the power.  Wonderful.  Fortunately Andrew and Marianne kept several small lanterns that didn’t run on the house’s main power grid.  She spread the small lights through the main part of the house before taking one back to the bedroom with her so she could see well enough to get changed.  It looked like they were waiting out the storm. 

She was surprised to discover that Sarek was just where she’d left him, when she returned to the main part of the house. He was standing just inside the doorway, his back to her, staring out at the view. 

“Sarek?”

He didn’t even turn when she called him. That was unusual in itself. 

“Sarek?”

He still did not turn, even when she was standing beside him, but he did at least answer.

“We do not have such storms on Vulcan. Sand storms are common, but rain storms rare.  And we have no oceans to speak of.”

“It is beautiful.”

It was after Amanda had drifted to sleep while he still held her in his arms that Sarek had an idea.  The aftershocks of reaching coital release while sharing a mind meld still coursed through him.  If they were bonded, there would be no stories for the media.  There could be no impropriety in their relationship if they were met in wedlock, as the humans termed it.  He would not have to give her up.

It was an ideal solution. He did not think Amanda could have any objection; were they not headed for that eventuality? Did it matter whether he bonded them now or waited a length of time that was considered more appropriate?  To delay was illogical when the end result was the same.

His decision made, he again placed his fingers along the meld points on Amanda’s face. Slipping into her mind was familiar and comfortable.  It was all too easy to reach for her and thread together a mental bond that was stronger than the preliminary tendrils begun by their couplings.  As soon as it was done he slipped from her mind, feeling a desire for rest himself.  In the morning he would share his actions with Amanda, and they could begin to make plans.  It would be unfair of him to ask her to leave her teaching before the end of the academic year, but perhaps she would like to visit Vulcan to share the news with Sybok when the term ended.  He fell asleep content with the fact that she was now his, and they would not be separated.


	9. Chapter 8

Sarek did not understand where he had gone so wrong.   His plan was entirely logical.  He did not understand why Amanda left him.  Why he returned to the beach house from his walk to find it abandoned. 

_It was most satisfying to wake with Amanda in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest.   He looked forward to doing so for the next several years.  He watched her sleep, content, until she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  The smile on her face quickly faded._

_“What have you done?! I can feel you in my head!”_

_He should not have been surprised at how quickly she became aware of the change. She was much brighter than many of the humans he’d dealt with, her mind more psychically responsive.  That would be a great convenience for them._

_“We are bonded now. In the eyes of my people, we are married.  We will marry in the way of humans as soon as you wish to do so. Perhaps once you have finished your teaching for this school year.  I expect to have returned from Vulcan by that time.”_

_He would regret having to leave her, so recently bonded, but he could not ignore his duties. He would inform T’Pau of his bonding when he reached Vulcan, which would allow her time to grow accustomed to the idea before actually meeting Amanda.  He was certain that his mother would have an opinion on the matter, but he was also certain that Amanda would hold her own with her._

_“Have you lost your ever loving mind?! Why would you ruin a good thing?!  What the hell makes you think you can just do this without talking to me first?”_

_The slap to the face was unexpected. Amanda had never attempted to strike him before.  Had she not understood him? Perhaps she thought he meant some insult?_

_“Amanda-“_

_“Get out!”_

_Her anger was mystifying. Why should she think that their bonding would ruin anything?  They were compatible, and they clearly desired each other, what other end did she think to reach?  Why did she look frightened at the very idea?_

_“Amanda—“_

_“I said get out!”_

_He would leave for the moment. To continue when she was clearly angry would only end in an argument, and he did not wish to argue with her._

He had not expected to find her gone when he returned. He searched the house for any clue as to her whereabouts, but she left none.  The house sat empty, only his bag sitting on the floor indicating that anyone had occupied it recently. Where could she have gone so quickly?  He had not even been away for an hour.

Resigned, he picked up his bag and set it outside before closing up the house. He could not learn Amanda’s location by remaining in the house since she’d taken all of her things with her.  He would return to the embassy, and develop a strategy.  She could not remain hidden forever. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you alright, sir? You look troubled.”

It should not have been so surprising that his human aide had picked up on his agitated state. He knew his shields were compromised, and that he was as much at risk of projecting as he was of picking up thoughts he did not wish to know.  It was nearly impossible to maintain a stoic mask in such a state of mental upheaval. 

“I am well, Mr. Jacobson.”

“Would this have anything to do with why you came back from the beach three days ahead of schedule?”

He looked up sharply at that, but the human male just watched him evenly. This was the first time Sarek could recall that the human had questioned him.  Should he confide in this man?  Mark Jacobson had been the epitome of discretion since he first assumed his position, yet Sarek was hesitant.  There were some things that simply should not be shared with one’s subordinates.

“It is a private matter, Mr. Jacobson.”

“Very well, sir. I’ve received a message from Vulcan that your transport back to the planet is arranged.  You leave in two days time, as you requested.”

“That is acceptable, Mr. Jacobson.”

He felt a great desire to leave Earth as quickly as possible, now that Amanda had left him. His search into her whereabouts had thus far proven fruitless, and he was no longer certain that he would find her.  While Senator Carter likely knew where Amanda’s parents lived, he could not make that inquiry.  The human would no doubt wish to know why he wanted the information, and he could not explain.  Nor could he force the school where she was employed to divulge their records.

He returned his attention to his computer screen, determined to finish the report he’d begun as soon as he returned to the embassy. It was not due for another standard month, but he needed to occupy his mind.

“It can be helpful to get another perspective on a problem, sir.”

He looked back at the human who still stood in his doorway. He could not share the details, but perhaps Mark Jacobson could still be of assistance.  He was married; he dealt with human women constantly.

“I do not understand human women, Mr. Jacobson.”

The human nodded, as if that was what he expected.

“Human men don’t even understand human women, sir. Can I assume that you and Miss Grayson had your first fight?”

“I believe that she misunderstood my actions, and took offense where there was none intended. Unfortunately, I cannot rectify the mistake, as I have been unable to ascertain her whereabouts. She has not returned to her residence.”

If he had to label the look that crossed his aide’s face, he would say that Mark Jacobson looked intrigued. However, the man was professional enough not to pry further.

“Do you have any idea where she may have been headed?”

“I understand that she intended to return to her parents’ home for this Christmas holiday. It is probable that she went there early, but I do not know where they live.”

“I see.”

He was surprised when Mark returned two hours later, a sheet of actual paper in his hand.

“Her parents’ address in Canada. You might want to give her a couple of days to cool off before you go see her.  If she’s pissed she’ll be as likely to try to castrate you as to listen.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Alright, baby girl, why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?”

Amanda looked up from her PADD to see her father standing in the doorway.

“What makes you think something’s going on?”

“You came home early. When’s the last time you voluntarily spent extra time in the same house with your mother?”

He was smiling as he said it, but she could see the pained look in his eye. It was no secret that she and her mother hadn’t gotten along, ever, but even she would admit that it had gotten worse when she went away to college, and decided she was staying away permanently.

“It’s nothing dad.”

“This has something to do with your Vulcan, doesn’t it?”

She almost dropped the PADD.

“My Vulcan?”

“Your Vulcan. You didn’t really think you could pull one over on me, did you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He leveled her with a look, and her protest died in her throat. She should know better than to think she could get one over on him by now.

“I believed you when you said that photo hadn’t captured anything inappropriate, but I know you. I know you’ve been spending a lot of time at that Vulcan Embassy, even after your so-called job with them ended.  That tells me you’re seeing that Vulcan more than professionally.”

She surprised herself by spilling out the entire story. He listened quietly, not saying a word until she finished.  She felt almost relieved to actually be able to tell someone what was going on for a change.

“Well, it sounds like quite a problem, I’ll give you that much.”

“It’s not a problem; he’s just off his rocker! He had no right to put a bond in place without asking me!”

“I can’t say I disagree with that. He should have talked to you about it first.  But I think you’re forgetting one important thing Baby Girl.  He’s a Vulcan.”

“I know that!”

“I don’t think you do. I think you’ve managed to forget just how foreign vulcans are, since it sounds to me like he’s been doing a lot of things the human way for you.  Vulcans don’t think like we do. I can’t say I know too much about them, but nothing I’ve heard indicates that they casually date people the same way we do. Judging from how seriously they take everything, I’d expect that they take their relationships just as seriously.  And I’m sure that, considering the relationship you guys had, it was perfectly logical for him to believe that you’d eventually get married, so it was perfectly logical in his mind to just go ahead and create this bond and solve a PR problem at the same time.   They’re not like us, Amanda, and you can’t expect them to be.”

That definitely wasn’t what she’d expected to hear from her father. She’d expected him to fly off the handle at the news that she’d had an intimate relationship with a man older than him.  Why wasn’t he more pissed off about this?  Shouldn’t he be planning to skin Sarek alive, instead of rationalizing what he’d done?

“I can’t say I’m happy you’ve been sleeping with this guy, Amanda. I’d have expected you to show a little more sense than that.   But you’re a smart girl, and you chose to sleep with him, so you’re just as much to blame for that.  I’m not going to kill a man for what was a mutual decision.”

“What’s wrong with him that I shouldn’t sleep with him?” she demanded indignantly. Her father snorted, but smiled affectionately down at her.

“How can someone so smart be so dumb?” he asked himself before he decided to answer her.

“Hey!”

“What’s wrong with him is that he obviously had very different ideas about where the two of you were headed, and you didn’t bother to find that out. If you had the common sense God gave a goat you would have thought to make sure that you both wanted the same things BEFORE you jumped into bed with him.”

“He—we—I—“

“Very eloquent defense there, Baby Girl.”

He was laughing at her; she could see it all over his face. But at least it wasn’t her mother, who would have started yelling two seconds into her story and would still be yelling.  Amanda hated to admit it, but maybe her father did have a point.  They’d never discussed where they thought the relationship was going; how was he supposed to know she had no plans of ever getting married when she never mentioned it?

“Regardless of what we did or didn’t talk about, he had no right to create a bond! And he just expects me to say it’s alright that we’re technically married?!”

“You can’t be technically married, Amanda. That’s like technical virginity.  It doesn’t exist.  You’re either married or you’re not, and it sounds like, to vulcans at least, you are.  And hiding out up here isn’t going to fix that problem.”

SA----SA-----SA----------SA

Sarek looked up at the house, then double-checked the address he’d been given. He was at the correct residence.  Following his aide’s advice, he had not immediately gone after Amanda.  He’d spent the time ensuring that his affairs were in order, so that he would be undisturbed.  Now that he was at her home, he was reluctant to leave his vehicle. He was unsure of what to say to her. Would she be any more receptive to what he said?  Would she be more willing to listen than she was before?

He did not see anyone moving about. Perhaps she was not home? Should he wait for her return?  He was not likely to have the time to come back to Canada before he returned to Vulcan.  If he returned to the embassy he was very likely to be pulled into business.  It seemed logical to wait, and yet it was so cold.  Vulcans were not suited for cold weather; he could possibly freeze before anyone returned.

“Sitting out here staring at the house isn’t going to help you.”

He started at both the voice and the knock on his car door. Had he really been so preoccupied that he’d failed to notice the human man’s approach?  He took in the man’s appearance.  The human looked to be older than Senator Carter, and there was a strong physical resemblance to Amanda.  He concluded that he was likely interrupted by Amanda’s father.

“I am Sarek, ambass—“

“I know who you are,” the human interrupted. “And I can hazard a guess why you’re here.  What I haven’t made up my mind about yet is whether I want to let you into my house to talk to my daughter.”

A second look at the human revealed details that Sarek hadn’t noticed at first glance; mainly, that the human was armed. He recognized the antique weapon as a shotgun.   Was the man inclined to use it?  Sarek decided that he must tread carefully; it would be unwise to anger the man.

“I must speak with Amanda. It is of great importance.  I believe there has been a misunderstanding that must be put right.”

“I’d say there was a misunderstanding alright.”

“She has told you?”

“She did. And I’d say you messed up big time.  That was one hell of an assumption you made, mister.”

“It was reasonable, given the nature of our relationship.”

Amanda’s father gestured with his shotgun for Sarek to climb out of his vehicle, which he did. The human staring at him made him uncomfortable, but he returned the stare and did not flinch.

“I never thought I’d be asking this of a Vulcan, but just what are your intentions towards my daughter? From what I know you’re more than twice her age.”

“Age is immaterial. Vulcan’s prize mental compatibility above all else.”

“So you took my daughter to bed for her mind? You really expect me to believe that?”

He looked ready to make use of his weapon, so Sarek hurried to correct him.

“My intentions towards Amanda were entirely honorable. If she told you what transpired between us then you will know that I fully intended to court her until she agreed to bonding with me.  I wished her to become my wife.  I bonded us as I did because to not have a relationship with her was intolerable.”

Brian Grayson watched Sarek intently as he spoke. He’d been shocked to see a car coming up the driveway, and even more shocked to see the Vulcan behind the controls.  He’d never given thought to the idea that the Vulcan might come after Amanda, not after the fight she said they’d had.  He had to give the vulcan credit for having the guts to come up to Canada in the winter, when he was used to desert heat.  It spoke to either an overdeveloped sense of obligation, or more attachment than Amanda had led him to believe existed. 

“You know she’s just going to tell you to go to Hell. She’s not going to let you get through the front door.”

It was strange, to say the least; Brian couldn’t detect a single change in Sarek’s expression, and yet at the same time the Vulcan seemed to deflate before his very eyes. That made up his mind.  He couldn’t remember Amanda ever being so invested in a guy that she was upset about the break-up before now.  Sarek, for all that he’d done wrong in this debacle, had done what Brian had started to think no man was going to do for his genius daughter; make her feel something that she couldn’t rationalize away.  The Vulcan was good for her, and it looked like she affected him the same way. Whatever did or didn’t happen after today, Sarek at least deserved to have a chance to tell Amanda what he’d just told him.

“Come with me,” Brian ordered, gesturing to the house. “Luckily everyone else is out shopping, so she’s in there alone.  You’ll have privacy to talk.”

He led the way into the house and ordered Sarek to wait in the living room. Amanda was surprised by his order to come downstairs, but down she came, and froze when she saw who was waiting for her.

“What the hell is he doing here?” she hissed at her father.

“He’s here to talk. And you’re going to listen.  You owe that to both of you.  I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

She gaped at him as he just left her standing in the room with the Vulcan she currently wanted to strangle. Sarek took a single step towards her as soon as they were alone, but seemed to think better of it.

“What do you want?”

“Why did you leave? You gave me no chance to explain—“

“You explained it plenty. You decided to put some damn bond in my head that I never asked for and certainly never agreed to, and now you think I’m supposed to be okay with being married to you?!”

“You are angry.”

“No shit I’m angry. You don’t get to just decide something like that!”

“Should I have thought you did not intend to make our relationship permanent, based on your conduct?”

Her mouth dropped open. Did he really think that just because their relationship had gotten intimate, she meant to marry him?  And just like that, her resolve to be completely rational flew out the window.  What, did he think that this was the 1950s? 

“Look, Sarek, I know that you do things differently on Vulcan, but here we don’t get married just because we sleep together. And maybe we should have talked about this first, but I don’t plan on ever getting married.  You can’t make me marry you just because you put some bond in my head!”

Sarek did not understand. She didn’t intend to ever marry?  Then how to explain her conduct?  Why would she accept a relationship with him if she did not---was not a relationship such as theirs a precursor to formal bonding?  He had understood courtship to be a human tradition before their marriage.  Why would she engage in such a relationship if she did not have the same end in mind?

He was searching for the correct response when he noticed what he really should have noticed before. Amanda’s scent was not the same.  There was something different about it.  He inhaled carefully, and noticed the sickly-sweet scent of hormones generally only connected with pregnancy.  They were faint, but they were definitely there.  Amanda was pregnant?

His mind immediately began to catalogue every one of their sexual encounters. They had not discussed the possibility of pregnancy, but he knew that he had not used any form of preventive measure.  Amanda had never disclosed whether she used contraceptives.  It was entirely possible that she was pregnant, and indeed probable judging from the presence of those hormones.

“You are pregnant.”

She actually laughed at that declaration. He could not see the humor in the situation.  She did not believe that she carried his child.

“This is not humorous, Amanda. You carry my child.”

“Oh come off it, Sarek. That’s not even funny.  There’s no way I’m pregnant.”

“Are you unable to conceive?”

Amanda finally stopped laughing when she realized Sarek was serious. She did some quick calculations in her head.  She’d had to reschedule her appointment with her doctor when the doctor came down with Mulvaren Mud fleas after a trip off planet.  As a result she had missed her contraceptive shot.  It was entirely possible, physically, for her to have gotten pregnant. 

She shook her head violently. Even if it was possible, there was just no way she was pregnant.  She would know if she was, damn it!  She would know it!  But why would Sarek lie about something that was so easy to prove or disprove?  All she had to do was take a pregnancy test.  Oh God in heaven, what if he wasn’t lying?  What if he was telling the truth?

“While pregnancy hormones may be undetectable to humans, they are not undetectable to vulcans. You are pregnant. And you will need to be examined by a healer immediately to monitor the health of the child.”

“Bullshit.”

“I fail to understand how the reference to bovine excrement is applicable to this situation.”

“This is ridiculous!”

“This is quite serious Amanda.”

His concern grew as she appeared close to hysteria. She did not seem to be taking this seriously.  She turned her back to him, and her step faltered.  He quickly grasped her arm and spun her around so that she did not fall.  She would have to be more careful now that she had to be concerned with more than herself.  A close observation showed that she appeared thinner than usual.  The circles under her eyes indicated a loss of sleep.

“You must take better care of yourself, Amanda.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“You cannot neglect your health. You are in need of rest.”

“I’m in need of your absence!”

“I cannot leave you in this state. There is still much that must be decided.”

Amanda jerked free of his grip and stormed outside. She couldn’t believe the nerve of the man!  How dare he come here after what he did, drop a bombshell like that, and then have the gall to make demands!  She leaned on the porch rail, fuming, but light-headed.  She cursed herself for skipping breakfast, and supper the night before.  She genuinely hadn’t had an appetite since coming back to Canada, but that was no excuse for not eating. 

“Amanda—“

“Go away, Sarek!”

She couldn’t deal with this right now. She really couldn’t.  She gripped the railing tightly and closed her eyes.

“You are not well.”

“I’ll be fine as soon as you go away and leave me alone.”

“I cannot—“

His words were cut off by Amanda’s collapse. His reflexes ensured that he caught her before she could fall.  This was not acceptable.  He could not allow her to neglect herself.  She was his mate; it was his duty to see that she was well taken care of. He would not fail her.  He quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to his car.  They were not far from the spaceport where his transport awaited him.  Once they were on Vulcan there would be healers and servants to see to her needs, during those times he could not be with her because of his obligations.


	10. Chapter 9

Sarek stared at the sleeping woman as he changed out of his meditation robes. It was only after he’d brought Amanda into his home that he’d come to truly appreciate daily meditation.  He found it more necessary than ever when dealing with his reluctant bond mate.

He ached to reach out and touch her, but still carried the memory of the last time he had done so and she’d woken. She’d become physically violent, and while her attack left no lasting damage, he still carried the bruise.  When he retired for the evening, he kept well to his side of the large bed.

They could not continue this way. Amanda had been on Vulcan for eight weeks, and she still refused to speak to him.  He had expected some silence, especially after she’d first woken on the transport home. 

_He had been in conference with the pilot when he felt her stirring, and immediately left the cockpit for the private cabin. Amanda was just stretching the muscles that had so relaxed and sitting up on the bed he’d laid her on when he entered the room._

_“We are en route to Vulcan,” he informed her as she took in her surroundings._

_“You knocked me out?!”_

_“No,” he hastened to reassure her. He would never do such a thing as render her unconscious in order to force her into something she objected to.  “You collapsed, and I deemed it expedient to bring you to the Healers so that you can be examined.”_

_“You kidnapped me!”_

_He could feel her outrage, and was fairly certain that the pilot could feel it as well. He reached for her, intent on calming her mind, but she slid away from him, nearly falling off the narrow bed.  He stopped his efforts; his eyes narrowing as she tried to move away.  It pained him that she should think so badly of him._

_“I have not. You are my bonded mate, Amanda, my aduna.  It is my duty to see to your welfare and that of our child.  You are in need of attention from the Healers, and our bond is too newly formed to handle a prolonged separation such as we would face if I did not bring you to Vulcan with me.  I have only acted in your best interests.”_

_“The hell you say! Kidnapping me after I told you to leave is NOT acting in my best interests, you bastard!”_

_“Amanda, I have not abducted you. As soon as we reach Vulcan you will be able to contact your family.”_

_“Turn this damn ship around and take me back, right now!”_

_“I cannot do that. My return to Vulcan is imperative, as you are aware, and I could not leave you on Earth. To do so could damage you, and our child.  Our Healers are much better equipped to look after you than a human doctor would be.  It is only logical to put you under their care.”_

_She looked as if she might resort to violence at that last statement. He wished that she would take this time to think about their situation rather than simply react emotionally.  He always valued her emotional responses, but at present they were preventing her from making a logical analysis.  He was certain that she would realize that this was the only course open to them, if she could allow herself to step away from her anger at not being consulted. It was not as if she was being permanently exiled from her home.  Her pregnancy would not last forever, and his responsibilities as Ambassador meant that they would likely spend far more time on Earth than on Vulcan. Or perhaps she did not believe that she would travel with him?_

_“When my duties require a return to Earth you will, of course, come with me. It will be necessary for our child to be as familiar with your planet and customs as with mine.”_

_He did not understand why she burst into tears at that declaration. He was familiar with the concept of tears of joy, but he was feeling neither joy nor gratitude nor relief from her.  Her emotions were entirely negative.  Perhaps it was the hormonal changes due to her pregnancy that caused such a reaction?_

_“Amanda?”_

_“Go to hell and take your damned logic with you! I want to go home.”_

She hadn’t said a word to him since. When introduced to members of his clan, she gave a tight-lipped smile and answered any question she was asked directly, but no more. The servants kept a close eye on her during his necessary absences, and she was allowed her space to acclimate.  The Healers had come to the house to examine her, which she only grudgingly allowed, and their report was not encouraging.  She was withdrawing deeper into her mind, and his concern was growing.  He could not allow her to continue such harm to herself.

He watched as she turned over, muttering in her sleep. Her stomach was beginning to swell, the slightest physical evidence that she was indeed pregnant. She had not been able to deny the scans done by the Healers that clearly showed the child growing within her.  He had hoped that with this proof that he had not been deceitful she might realize that he was acting in her best interests, but she did not relent.  She would not speak to him, and would barely look him in the eye. Even his attempts to speak with her across their bond were rebuffed.

Knowing that he would not be able to puzzle out Amanda’s illogical tendencies any more, he slid into the bed, careful to stay on his side. He considered it progress that in sleep at least she was more receptive.  She would gravitate to his body heat in the cool of the night, curling almost into him.  He was careful not to try to hold her to him when she did this, feigning sleep when she woke so that she could remove herself without embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda woke, shivering, and not just from the cold. Something was wrong, she could feel it.  She just didn’t know what it was.  She was curled into Sarek again, and she cursed herself.  She was still pissed off with the man; she shouldn’t be snuggling with him.  She sat up and slid back to her side of the bed, then froze.  She felt a large wet spot underneath her hand as she slid, and looked down.  There shouldn’t be blood stains on the bedding.  And that wasn’t a spot; that was a significant stain.   Oh no.  She started trembling as the implication of that set in, and she immediately shook Sarek.

“Sarek, wake up! Sarek!”

“Amanda?”

He was alert almost instantly, and looking at her in concern. As the lights dimly lit the room from pitch dark to barely visible she directed his attention to the bright red patch on the bedding.

“Something’s wrong.”

He wasted no time in sliding from the bed and lifting her as if she weighed no more than a dried leaf. She couldn’t even find it in her to protest as he carried her out to the hover car.  She was too scared to worry about protesting.   Something was wrong with her baby.

The drive to the healers felt unending, as Amanda tried to stop the panic threatening to overwhelm her. Panicking wouldn’t help the situation.  It might hurt her child.  Sarek finally came to a stop in front of an imposing building, and Amanda started having second thoughts about going in there.  The decision was taken out of her hands as she was bodily lifted from the car and carried inside.  The man sitting behind the desk, who must have been some sort of receptionist, did no more than raise an eyebrow before directing them to an exam room.  It was only when she was laying on the bed waiting for the healer to come in that she even noticed the pain in her abdomen, and she automatically reached out to grab Sarek’s hand. 

“The healer will correct whatever is wrong,” he attempted to reassure her. He could not lose Amanda, or their child.  It was unthinkable.  The healer MUST fix them both.  He would not be able to live with their loss.

After an eternity of waiting, the healer finally arrived. Amanda was relieved that it was a woman.  She knew it was more than a little juvenile, but she didn’t want a man near her. 

“I am Healer T’Rine. Why are you in need of assistance?”

When Amanda appeared incapable of speaking clearly Sarek stepped in, stating the situation as simply as possible. T’Rine listened attentively, and after asking permission, laid her hands on Amanda’s abdomen. The contact was brief before she stood and reached for a scanner.

“Your son still lives. It is now necessary to perform a medical scan so that the cause of your bleeding can be determined, and prevent it from happening again.  Would you like something for the pain?”

Amanda nodded. She was more than happy to accept something for the pain.  She was sure the healer would make certain she wasn’t given anything that would hurt the baby.  After a few seconds a hypo was pressed to her neck and her world became a happier place.

There was silence for several minutes, which Sarek found unnerving. Why did the healer not say anything about her findings?  She had to have some information by now, why did she not speak?

“Perhaps you would like to step outside, ambassador?”

“I will stay here.”

He would not be ordered out of the room and force Amanda to go through this ordeal alone.

“Allow me to rephrase. Your agitation is causing further undue stress on my patient.  Either calm yourself and allow me to finish the examination or remove yourself from this room.”

Sarek leveled his most displeased glare at the healer, but the woman was unmoved. He looked to Amanda, who was watching them both warily, and a fleeting inquiry across their bond revealed that T’Rine spoke the truth.  His conduct was worrying Amanda.  He made the effort to calm, and waited until the examination was complete to speak again.

“What is the diagnosis?”

“The child is out of danger at the moment. I must speak with Ms. Grayson alone.”

He protested, quite vehemently, but the healer ignored his argument. He left only after she refused to speak further, but he would keep a close watch on Amanda through their bond.  He must know what had gone wrong so that he could keep watch to prevent such a reoccurrence in the future.

“Do you know why I wished to speak to you alone?”

“You’re not going to ask me if he’s been violent or anything, are you?”

It was standard practice in emergency rooms on Earth to ask about domestic violence any time a suspicious injury was being treated, Amanda was fully prepared for a full-on tantrum if this healer asked her if she felt safe in her home. Vulcan wasn’t her home and no, she didn’t feel safe being forced to live with a man who kidnapped her because he was an insensitive Jackass, but the Jackass had never so much as raised a hand to her. And she highly doubted saying he was an oppressive bastard was going to get her on a shuttle back to Earth.

“No. The scans would have showed evidence of any physical abuse.”

Well at least this woman had sense.

“Your records indicate that there is some tension in your mating bond with the ambassador.”

Some tension? And she’d thought it was just Sarek who was a fan of the understatement.  Apparently understating the truth was a talent most if not all Vulcans possessed.

“He put this damned bond in my head without my permission. I never said I’d marry him!”

T’Rine nodded, as if that was what she expected to hear.

“It is an unfortunate trait of the Vulcan male that they do not always see the necessity of discussing courses of action. The ambassador’s clan is among the worst offenders, in my opinion.”

“I think that’s just a trait of males in general. Human males can be just as bad.”

“I must trust your opinion in that regard, as I am not acquainted with any human males. I am certain that you will find this news unwelcome, but I could find no physical cause for your emergency.  I must conclude therefore, based on the available evidence, that this trauma was most likely caused by your rift with Sarek.”

“What? How can a fight with Sarek cause a miscarriage?”

“You are not unintelligent, Ms. Grayson. You should know that emotional stress can cause all manner of physical issues.  Your pregnancy is already precarious, as I understand you have been told. You are carrying the first naturally occurring hybrid child in a century, and the recorded data from the last hybrid indicates it did not survive infancy.  I say this not to frighten you, but to warn you.  If you wish for this child to survive you must begin with its survival in the womb.   You must mend this rift with Sarek, or it is very possible that you could lose your son.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarek watched Amanda in concern as he piloted the hover car back to the house. She hadn’t said anything to him apart from “I’m fine” since they left the healers.  She wasn’t fine.  He’d felt great inner turmoil before she managed to shut him out of her mind. 

She immediately climbed back into the bed as soon as they reached the house. The servants had already changed the bedding, so all evidence of the earlier trauma was gone.    He wished to join her, but T’Pau was waiting for him, expecting an update on her condition.  It would not advisable to keep her waiting.  Once he finished that conference, he had a call he intended to make.

SA--------SA-------SA-----------SA

Amanda was sitting in the garden when she heard footsteps. That in itself was unusual; she rarely actually heard anyone walking outside.  It was also unusual because the servants tended honor her wishes for personal space and so rarely came out if they saw her sitting out, and Sarek shouldn’t be back from his meetings yet.  This was the time of day she actually had a moment’s peace from all the Vulcans who surrounded her.

Curious as to who was disturbing her, she turned around, and immediately shot to her feet. She practically flung herself into the outstretched arms of her father, who pulled her into a tight hug.

“Daddy!”

“Hey there, Baby Girl.”

“What are you doing here?!”

 

“I decided I wanted to see your new home.”

“Mamma didn’t come with you, did she?”

Amanda looked around for her mother, hoping that she wouldn’t find her. Marianne Grayson would only make this already bad situation ten times worse.  She wanted to go home; she didn’t want to start an interplanetary incident.

“No. She’s home with your brothers and sister.  What’s this I hear about you not taking care of yourself?”

He let her go and pulled her back down to the bench. Brian Grayson was worried about his daughter, and more than a little pissed off at Sarek for letting things get so out of hand before calling. He’d seen how shaken the Vulcan looked when he informed the worried parent of Amanda’s near miscarriage and asked for his help.  He should have called a hell of a lot sooner than an emergency. A close look at his daughter showed how pale she was; she definitely wasn’t taking care of herself like she should.

He’d had reservations from the start about Sarek taking Amanda off the planet, but after much argument with his wife decided that he would give them a chance to work things out themselves before he interfered. Regardless of what Marianne said, it was still a personal issue between his daughter and her husband.  Taking it from a personal issue to a public one wouldn’t do anyone any good, unless he got a call from his daughter saying that she’d been mistreated.  If she’d made that call, nothing would have stopped him from unleashing Hell on the entire Vulcan population.  

“Sarek called you?”

“He did. He’s worried about you, Baby Girl.”

“Worried about me? The bastard kidnapped me!”

She was shocked when Brian burst out laughing at that.

“He definitely made a stupid move, I’ll give him that.”

“This isn’t funny!”

“No, it’s not.”

Brian sobered up quickly, looking at his daughter’s outraged face. If she thought he was laughing at her, this wasn’t going to go well.  Still, he had to admire the Vulcan’s creative solution to his argument with Amanda.  Sarek had guts; Brian would definitely give him that.  It was unfortunate that he chose to prove it in the worst possible way for his cause.

“I told you before, Baby Girl. You got involved with someone who doesn’t think like we do.  It really shouldn’t be a surprise that he decided bringing you to Vulcan was ‘logical’.    But that’s neither here nor there.  I’m worried about this almost miscarriage he tells me you had.  I don’t care how pissed off you are with the man, you should be taking better care of yourself and that baby.  You know, your mother flipped her lid when she heard she was going to be a grandmother.”

“Do I even want to know what she said?”

“Probably not.”

“It’s all messed up, daddy.”

“I’d say so. Not talking to the man for eight weeks? That’s a bit much, even for you.”

“The healer said I could lose the baby if I don’t fix things with Sarek.”

He listened as she recounted her entire conversation with the healer. On the one hand, he wanted to rage at a physician trying to terrify a girl who wasn’t even twenty, but on the other hand, he was glad the woman had been honest.  Sugar coating things didn’t work well when dealing with Amanda.  She tended to get pissed off if she thought she was being patronized, and then she would do something reckless just on principle. 

“Then you have to fix things with Sarek.”

“Can’t you just take me home? I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

They could get on the shuttle he’d come on and just go back to Earth. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with any more Vulcans telling her she had to decide to get along with Sarek. She should have called him from the beginning; then she would be home by now. She cursed herself for not thinking of that sooner, and letter her anger at Sarek make her ignore everyone.

“And what good would running away do? It wouldn’t help you or that baby.  From what you’ve said, it would probably kill your child, and mess up your mind at the very least.  Besides, I’m pretty sure he’d just come after you.”

“Can’t you just shoot him?”

He had to smile at that. At least she was starting to sound more like herself.

“Somehow I don’t think that would go over too well. Shooting him isn’t going to fix this.  That’s something you two will have to work it out yourselves.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Forgive him.”

“How can you even say that?” She demanded, outraged.  How could her father sit there and tell her to forgive the man who’d gotten her pregnant, who’d put a mental bond in her head without her consent, who’d kidnapped her and taken her not just from her home, but her planet?  He’d lost his mind.  The travel from Earth to Vulcan had scrambled his brain or something.  It was the only explanation. 

“That’s what you do for the people you love, Baby Girl. You forgive them.”

“I don’t love him! He kidnapped me!”

Her protest was quelled by the look of utter disbelief and exasperation that only a father could really master.

“You’re pissed off at his actions, and you should be, but you still love him. Don’t even try to pretend that you don’t.”

When she opened her mouth to say something that he knew would just be an exercise in denial, he pulled her into a tight hug. She might technically be an adult, but she was still his little girl, and he hated to see her hurting.

“I know you always got the short end of the stick in having to deal with your mom, being the oldest, and I know it’s soured you on the whole idea of getting married. But you’re not your mom. Getting married isn’t going to ruin your life or his.  Throwing away something good because you’re scared it won’t work? That’s going to ruin your life, Baby Girl.”

“Daddy—“

“He’s hurting too.”

Amanda shook her head as the tears started to fall. She didn’t know how everything had gotten so messed up, and she would blame it on the hormones to her dying day, but she didn’t want to think about Sarek hurting too.  She was making a mess of everything, and she didn’t know if she could fix it.  Brian started rubbing soothing circles into her back as she cried.

“It’ll be alright, Baby Girl.”

“I’ve been so awful to him,” she sobbed against his shirt.

“It was deserved. And I’m sure he would think the same thing if he actually took a minute to put himself in your shoes.”

He looked up at the approaching shadow to see Sarek walking towards them. Brian waved him over when he seemed hesitant to intrude, and quietly passed Amanda off to him.  He’d had a long and frank discussion, filled with plenty of veiled threats, with Sarek before he ever stepped foot on the transport that brought him from Earth.  He didn’t feel the need to say anything else.  He decided to take a walk as soon as he heard his daughter start with the tearful apologies, and Sarek’s murmured denials.  He would stay a few days just to see the planet and make sure that Amanda had everything she needed, but he wasn’t worried about her future with the Vulcan ambassador.  He was confident that if they could survive this fight, which they looked well on their way to doing, they would be just fine.  He would just have to make sure that they brought his grandchild for a good long visit after he was born.  Sarek was most definitely not taking away his right to spoil his first grandbaby rotten.

 

_FIN_


End file.
